Saturday Detention
by missefron15
Summary: 7 students have Saturday Detention. All come together and secrets are revealed about certain people. TxG.
1. You Don't Have To Let Go

**A/N: Ok this is a one shot or more like a five shot. I don't know yet but it's going to be short. A few chapters. it's like the breakfast club, but my style.**

* * *

Today was not going to be a good day. It was Saturday, And for 7 teenagers it would be awful. But they got them selves into this mess so they have to fine a way out. That is if they can pass what drama brings all 7. Including 1. 

Sharpay Evans, along side with brother, Ryan drove up to East High on a Saturday at 7am. They were only here because of Saturday detention. Thanks to Dave Matsui, the principle of East High School. The two 18 year olds got out of the pink car that Sharpay owned and Made their way towards the entrance. They were caught fighting each other and drama occurred, Darbus was involved and Sharpay had a cat fight. Ryan was with his sister and both got Saturday Detention.

"Ry, Do you see Troy?"Sharpay asked her brother who looked spaced out. She was looking for her boyfriend of 1 year and didn't see him.

"No, Shar. I haven't seen basketball boy."he said with a sigh and annoyed tone.

"Well look!"she demanded.

"Yes, Sharpay. I will look for Mr.Bolton."he said.

"Your hopeless!"Sharpay said stalking off into the building.

"And your dramatic."Ryan said with a sigh.

* * *

Chad Danforth was walking up to East High at 7:05am. He was still sleepy from not getting any sleep the night before. He had been caught bouncing his basketball in class and it rolling towards Darbus and she tripped over and fell on her butt. She had given him Saturday detention. He groaned, walking up the steps towards the entrance and making it inside. He stopped when he saw nerdy, Taylor Mckessie. He had a little thing for her but wouldn't admit it. 

Taylor Mckessie was walking the halls when she stopped and started reading the bulletin board about the next Scholastic Decathlon. She was the captain of the team and she was absent the day this message was posted. She accidentally had gotten pushed by someone and knocked over a teacher's coffee and it spilled all over them and it happened to be Darbus. She gave Taylor a detention. Taylor looked over and saw Lunkhead Chad Danforth was walking towards her.

"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't Brainy Mckessie."Chad teased.

"If it isn't lunkhead stupid boy."she snorted back.

"Oh...feisty. Just how I like them."he replied.

"Your so gross."she said and then spotted her friend, Kelsi walking in.

Kelsi Neilson walked in and saw Chad Danforth bothering Taylor. Kelsi had misplaced some papers that were important to Ms.Darbus and she got mad and gave Kelsi a detention. Kelsi saw that Taylor was in need of help and walked over.

"Hey Tay, you ok?"she asked.

"No. He's annoying me."Taylor said pointing towards Chad. Kelsi giggled and tugged Taylor's arm and they headed towards the library, where Detention was being held.

"Oh come one Ladies! You can't get enough of the fro!"Chad said running after them.

* * *

Troy Bolton got out of his father's car and groaned. He had Saturday Detention. He didn't mean to get in trouble. He had skipped class because of something important that no one knows except Troy's father, Jack Bolton and coach of the East High Wildcats. Troy was captain of the team and he just couldn't believe he had gotten a detention. And from the principle, Darbus and his own father. 

"Troy, suck it up. It's only until 2pm."Jack Bolton said from the black ford pick-up.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck here for 7 hours. 7 FREAKING HOURS!"he exclaimed.

"Troy, don't start. It was your own fault."he replied.

"Yeah, whatever. See you at 2."Troy said slamming the car door and jogging inside. It had begun to rain hard. He was going to have a bad day.

Troy reached the Library, opened the double doors and walked in to see, his girlfriend Sharpay and her brother Ryan arguing about something pink. He laughed nervously. He was not really into his relationship with Sharpay, but he liked her in a way. She had a soft side. They hadn't gone all they way, which was good for him. He really didn't intend on having sex with her. He then glanced over to see his Best Friend of 18 years annoying Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson.

"Dude!Chad!Their stubborn!"he yelled. Chad turned as well as everyone else and he laughed and walked closer to the 5 people already in the library. Sharpay shrieked and ran towards her boyfriend and gave him a simple kiss and then walked back to Ryan.

"Come on McKessie!One date!"he pleaded.

"No."she replied once more. He had asked her at least 69 million times.

"One date."he said once more.

"For the 70 million time!NO!"she shouted and walked to Kelsi who was sitting down and writing music.

"Dude, just give up."Troy said.

"Nah, she wants me. I just got to sway her to the idea of one date."Chad said with a chuckle.

Everyone settled for a table. Taylor and Kelsi at one, Sharpay and Troy at another, Ryan at one and Chad with his basketball sleeping at one. Just then the library doors opened and in walked Mr.Matsui.

"Ah, so you've all arrived..."he said looking at his list of the 7 students but noticed one wasn't there." we're missing one. And she's late."

* * *

Gabriella Montez got out of her mom and dad's car and they stared at her. She didn't like today. She wasn't feeling good and she didn't want to spend 7 hours in a building doing nothing. She had gotten in trouble for screaming at Darbus and got a detention. Saturday Detention. 

"Gabi, sweetie please take it easy, ok?"Kale Montez, Gabriella's father, said.

"I will daddy. I will."she said with an aggravated tone.

"Gabriella, if he's here don't bother him or his whatever blonde. He should be here for you and not with her."Manny Montez, her mother, replied.

"Mom, I know. Ok. We've been through this for the past 6 months."she said annoyed.

"We'll be here at 2, if not you might have to get a ride."Kale said.

"Whatever you say."Gabriella said with a shrug and started making her way in the school. She was soaking wet. She stood in the rain. Her black hair was drenched and her clothes were soaking. Her shoes made squeaking noises as she walked towards the library. She took a breath in and opened the door. She walked in with her head down. She saw that everyone's eyes were on her.

"Nice of you to join us, Gabriella."Dave Matsui said. Gabriella waved him off and went to the very last table in the library next to the window's were she could see the rain pouring down.

"Now that we're all here, I will be back by 1:50. 10 minutes before you leave so I can see you've kept the library clean and not messed up. Behave."he said and then left.

30 minutes pass and Everyone is sitting looking bored. Chad, sleeping cuddling with his basketball, Ryan playing with his hat, Taylor and Kelsi working on homework, Troy listening to Sharpay talk and Gabriella listening to her iPod and rubbing her swollen stomach. Yes Gabriella Montez was indeed pregnant. 6 months about to go on 7. She looked out the window and sighed. She was listening to Jessica Simpson's song, You Don't Have To Let Go. She sang the words, but she thought no would could hear her, but the other 6 people were listening. One listening the most.

**I don't need your strength anymore  
cause you've made me strong  
You may not see the woman in me  
That you dreamed of  
Holding me in your arms **

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

By now Chad was awake and listened to Gabriella sing her heart away. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi and Troy all listened and thought she was singing very good for this song. Gabriella remained looking out the window watching the rain, poor down, While she rubbed her stomach.

**  
You don't say it  
But it's in your eyes  
All the fears of good-bye  
But I can promise  
You'll always have a place, and a way to my heart **

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go 

Taylor and Kelsi smiled at her voice. Both girls thought she was a good singer. They felt bad for her. No one knew who the father of her baby was. She did...but wasn't talking. Some say it's pregnancy by rape. But both girls didn't believe that story. Her parents and the father's parents knew about the truth.

I can live  
Cause you lived for me  
And I can love  
Because you loved me.

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

(Ooh ooh ooh)  
You don't have to let go 

Gabriella finished the song and then heard clapping. She looked up and saw the others smiling at her. She looked down then back out the window. They frowned when she didn't say anything or do anything back. Troy frowned. He felt the worst for her. After all, he was the father of her baby.

* * *

**There is more to this. So be patient and the truth behind Gabriella's pregnancy and how and etc, it happen will be revealed in the next few chapter's to this one-shot.**

**Song: You Don't Have To Let Go  
Artist: Jessica Simpson**

**Please R&R**

**xoxo  
Ashley****  
**


	2. Let's All Play A Game!

**A/N: Chapter 2 of this one shot thingy. It's probably gonna have like 5 or 6 chapters for just this one-shot.**

* * *

Troy sat there trying to think of everything that has gone down in the past 6 months. He saw that when Gabriella finished her song, she didn't even look up but back out the window. He felt bad. He cheated on his girlfriend, 6 months ago and had gotten Gabriella pregnant. It was an accident. But then again Sharpay still thinks Troy's a virgin. He remembered how it happened too. Chad's stupid party. 

_**Flashback.**_

_Troy sat on the living room couch in Chad's house waiting for his best friend to hurry his butt up so they could set everything up for his party. Troy sat there thinking of everything. His life was going great you could say. He had a girlfriend, who was the Drama Queen of East High, but she had a soft side to her...which he only knew about. They had only been going out for 4 months and were going good. Chad didn't understand why they were dating but he didn't care. He emerged from upstairs and came into view of Troy._

_"Yo Troy my man let's set up this party!"Chad said excited. Troy laughed, stood up and started setting everything out. The beer, vodka, any kind of alcohol really. Chad's parents were out of town for the weekend. After an hour it was 9pm and people started showing up. Sharpay and Ryan had gone up to New York to visit their family, so he would be flying solo that night._

_By 11, everyone was having fun. Chad stopped in his tracks and saw Taylor McKessie enter. "Dude, Troy she showed up."Chad said. Troy looked at the door and saw Taylor coming in with two girls following behind. Troy recognized them as Kelsi Neilson and Gabriella Montez. He knew them since forever and when Gabriella came during 4th grade. She looked gorgeous that night. Black shorts, ballet flatts, a American eagle red shirt. and her hair was down in curls. He shook the thoughts and saw Chad day dreaming and knocked him out of it._

_"Chad, if you like her, then ask her to dance!"Troy shouted over the loud music._

_"You know what?!I will!"Chad shouted and made his way towards Taylor. Troy saw Taylor turn down Chad. He laughed and walked into the kitchen and got another beer. He saw Gabriella drinking one as well and she was sitting on a bar stool. He sat beside her and smiled._

_"Hey Gabriella,"he greeted._

_"Hey Troy. What's up?"she asked casually._

_"Umm, drinking this beer."he said with a laugh as she joined in._

_"Same here."she said taking a drink. He smiled down at her again. "what?"she asked noticing him smiling at her._

_"Nothing. You look cute."he said and took a drink. He saw her blush and he smirked._

_"Thanks, Troy."she said with a giggle._

_"No problem."he said._

_After 4 more beers each a few shots of vodka and and some scotch they were both drunk. Seriously drunk. Gabriella had left Troy to go to the bathroom. As she was gone, Troy felt empty. He stood up but then sat down. He gained his strength back, stood up and went to find Gabriella. He went upstairs and looked in Chad's room, not there. Chad's parent's room, not there. He checked the guest room and saw her sitting down on the bed. He step inside closed the door and went and sat beside her._

_"What supppppp?"Troy slurred. He heard Gabriella giggle and look up._

_"You."she said._

_"Well then..."he said and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. With out thinking, Gabriella kissed back. The kiss turned into a make-out session which then turned to taking off each other's clothes and laying under the covers naked and kissing. They then started to have sex with out even thinking to use something. This was Gabriella's first time as well as Troy's. They both lost their virginity to each other._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Troy sat there thinking about that night. He smiled to himself. He had a major hangover the next morning. When he had woken up the next morning, Gabriella was gone. He didn't really remember what happen but he did see as he was naked and in Chad's guest room. Sharpay looked over to her boyfriend and saw him smiling.

"Troy? What'cha smiling about?"she asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking."he said smiling at her. She smiled back at him. When she wasn't looking Troy turned back to Gabriella and saw her rubbing her stomach. In 3 months he would be a dad. Sharpay had no clue nor the school. Troy was thinking about the day Gabriella told him.

_**Flashback...**_

_Troy was standing at his locker with the basketball team. They were all laughing at Chad's attempts trying with Taylor McKessie but always got turned down. It was a month after Chad's party. Troy kept him losing his virginity a secret. He knew who he lost it too. Gabriella Montez. He remembered she was good too. He felt something with her. Sharpay came up and stood by her boyfriend. _

_"So..Boyfriend wanna eat lunch together?"she asked in her soft voice._

_"Sure. Let me put my books up and I'll meet you at our table."he said and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. She nodded and skipped off with Ryan and the basketball team to lunch. Troy stood at his locker and opened it. A Note fell out. He bent down and picked it up and it read..._

_Troy,_

_We need to talk. It's really important. Can you meet me in the Music room at Lunch?_

_xoxo  
Gabriella._

_Troy got worried. What would the girl he cheated with on Sharpay need? He remembered he was suppose to meet Sharpay for lunch but the note seemed really important. He put his books in, closed his locker and made his way towards the music room. He opened the door to see Gabriella sitting on the piano bench tapping her foot. She seemed nervous and Troy could sense this. He walked in front of her and she looked up._

_"Hey Troy, thanks for coming."she said softly._

_"Hey," he replied, sat beside her and shuffled beside her,"Sooo...what's so important that you had to tell me?"he asked._

_"Ummm...your going to hate me or not even care or maybe I shouldn't even bother."she said standing up and heading towards the door but Troy stopped her._

_"Gabriella what is it?"he asked concerned._

_"I'm pregnant."she said softly. Troy froze. He was stiff. He couldn't believe that his first time he would get someone pregnant. And it's not even his girlfriend. It's Gabriella Montez._

_"Are you su-sure?"he splurred out._

_"Yeah, my mom and dad took me. Look Troy, I'm about a month along. And My parents told you parents already. I just came back from the doctor this morning and left that note in your locker and then they headed towards your house and told your mom and your mom told your dad."she said. Troy was going to get yelled at._

_"Holy shit...this is bad."he said pacing._

_"No duh."she said sarcastically._

_"Gabriella, I cheated on my girlfriend and got you pregnant. That's not a very good boyfriend thing to do. What am I suppose to tell her?"he asked still pacing._

_"Troy, don't tell her. Don't tell anyone."she said._

_"Huh?"Troy asked confused._

_"Don't tell any one. I'll just let everyone see what they want to see when I get big. I won't say anything. We'll keep our mouths shut. My parents and your talked it over. They thought it's a good idea too. But listen Troy, I might not keep this baby."she said. Troy was shocked towards her last words._

_"Your not getting an abortion!That's fucking wrong Gabriella!"he shouted._

_"I'm not! Our parents told me they don't want us to do that and nor do I. It's either adoption or keep it. And I have until the baby's born to figure out what I want to do."she said softly._

_"Well do I get a word in any of this?"he asked pissed off a little that everyone has decided and not him._

_"I don't know Troy. It's my body. And I can do what I want. I'm carrying the baby."she replied._

_"Gabriella! I should have a word in this!"he shouted._

_"Well you don't!"Gabriella shouted back._

_"Damn right I do!!"he yelled._

_"Troy, I'm sorry."she said and walked out._

_**End Of Flashback**_

They hadn't spoken since that day 6 months ago. His parents kept in touch on the appointments. He knew that he was going to have a little boy. He was happy about that. But she wasn't sure, if she was going to give up the baby for adoption or not. He really wanted her to keep it. He wanted that baby to be apart of their lives, but his little boy wouldn't be able too if he was living with a different family.

"Let's all play a GAME!"Sharpay squealed.

* * *

**hope you like...**

**R&&R**

**xoxo  
Ashley**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: It's gonna be a few more chapters. Some secrets are revealed in this one.****

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

"Sharpay, We don't want to play a game."Ryan said while his sister turned around in her chair and shot him a cold long glare. "You know what? Let's all play a game."he said and Sharpay perked up.

"Sharpay, what do you have in mind?"Taylor asked looking up as well as Kelsi, Chad, Troy, and Ryan. Gabriella didn't hear a word since she was listening to her iPod.

"Truth or Dare!It'll be fun guys!Come on!Get some hope. It's gonna be fun!"she said excited.

"Fine."Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan said. Everyone turned towards Gabriella.

"Yo Gabriella!"Chad shouted. Gabriella turned her head and took her headphones out of her ears.

"What?"she asked kinda harsh.

"We're playing a game. Truth or Dare. You in?"Chad asked.

"Leave me out of it."she said and turned her head back towards the window. Troy frowned. He didn't like to see her like this. She had a lot of things on her mind. Deciding whether to give their baby up or keep it. He was praying to god that she was going to keep it. He wanted to that little boy. He even looked for good names.

"Gabi, Hun, please?"Sharpay said in a sweet voice. Troy saw that this was her soft side. He smiled. He looked at Gabriella, she turned her head back and sighed.

"If I play, will you leave me alone about it? I'm not in a very good mood today."she said softly.

"Yes!"Sharpay squealed.

"Do I need to move?"Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, everyone get at one table."Sharpay said. Everyone one moved to the biggest table. Gabriella was having a little trouble. Troy saw this and wanted to help her but Chad went over and helped. Taylor saw that and awed inside. She thought it was nice to help Gabriella up.

"Thank you Chad."Gabriella said and walked towards another chair and sat down.

"No problem, Gabriella."he said.

"Ok, can all of you like call me Gabi or something? When you call me Gabriella, it's like i'm getting yelled out or something."she said with a soft voice.

"Ok, sure."they all said.

"Thank you."Gabriella said with a soft voice.

"Ok, let's get this game started."Ryan said. Sharpay squealed once more and clapped her hands. Troy laughed a slight laugh as well as Chad.

"Ok...ummm...Taylor!Truth or Dare?"Sharpay asked.

"Ummm...Truth."she replied.

"Ok...let's see...Ok Who do you like? And be honest. Whatever we say here, stays in this library."Sharpay said.

"Ummm...no one really."she said.

"Oh come one Taylor!You know you gotta thing for me!"Chad shouted as everyone stiffed a laugh.

"In your dreams lover boy."Taylor said shaking her head. Chad sighed. Taylor was next. "Ok, um Ryan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."he answered.

"Who DO YOU like?"she asked with a smirk. She knew he like Kelsi.

"Kelsi."he said strongly and proud to say it.

"Wow, truthful. I like."Sharpay said. Kelsi blushed.

"Ok, my turn. Chad Truth or Dare?"Ryan asked with a slight smirk.

"Dare. I'm not a wuss."he said proudly.

"Kiss Taylor."

"WHAT!?"Taylor shouted. Now she was mad at Ryan.

"Oh this is gonna be good."Troy said laughing.

"Taylor, babe, come here."Chad said in a seductive voice.

"Dude, In your dreams!"she shouted. Chad stood up and pulled Taylor up and kissed her full on the lips. She was in shock and kissed back. After about 30 seconds they pulled back. Chad smiled and sat down, Taylor still in shock sat down as well. Everyone smirked except Gabriella who was in her own world.

"Ok, my turn. Kelsi. Truth or Dare?" Chad asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Ryan too?"he asked as she blushed.

"Yeah."she said blushing.

"Awww!she's blushing!"Sharpay squealed.

"Sharpay!"Kelsi shouted smiling.

"Hey it's cute."she said in defense.

"Ok, then Sharpay Truth or Dare?"Kelsi asked.

"Dare!"she said excited.

"I dare you to give us two truths and 1 lie."she said.

"Ok, try and figure them out. I'm a virgin. I'm rich. And Troy and I've had sex."Sharpay said. Troy's head perked up at the last phrase as well as Gabriella's.

"You and Troy didn't have sex."Ryan said. Chad agreed as well as the others, except Gabriella she stayed quiet.

"What do you think Gabs?"Chad asked.

"Ummm...the lie is she and Troy didn't have sex."she said quietly.

"You know what, you guys know me too well."Sharpay said with excitement.

"Well your Sharpay Evans."Taylor pointed out.

"Oh Yeah!"Sharpay squealed. "My turn!Once again...Gabriella. Truth or Dare?"she asked. Sharpay didn't really know Gabriella and Sharpay was dying to find something out about her.

"Truth."she said softly.

"Who's the father of your baby?"

"Sharpay!"Troy shouted.

"Hey I'm curious."she said in defense.

"Ummm...I'm not answering that."Gabriella said.

"We all agree that it won't leave this library."Sharpay said trying to get it out of her. Gabriella moved around in her seat, looked up and locked eyes with Troy. He was telling her not to say anything. Gabriella sighed.

"I don't know."Gabriella said. Taylor had caught the little moment with Troy and Gabriella locking eyes. As well as Chad. Something was going on. And they were going to find out.

"Seriously?"Sharpay asked.

"Sure, yeah whatever. It was a one night stand at a party."Gabi said. Troy sighed. That one night stand was awesome.

"Ok, so moving on. Gabriella ask Troy truth or dare since he hasn't gone."Ryan said. Gabriella didn't say anything and everyone was getting impatient.

"Look, I don't want to pl-"Troy was cut off by Gabriella.

"Troy truth or dare?"she asked.

"Ummm, Truth."he said.

"Are you a virgin?"she asked with a slight smirk. Troy wanted to strangle her for asking that. She knew the answer to that.

"Of course he is!"Sharpay pipped in. Troy looked around nervously and squirmed in his seat. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan all looked at him. They knew he was going to spill. Troy looked at Sharpay with guilty in his eyes.

"Troy? Are you a virgin?"Sharpay asked.

"No." he answered.

"But you told me when we started dating when I told you that you said you were."Sharpay said with sadness in her voice.

"I lied."he said quietly.

"Dude can I talk to you for a sec?"Chad asked Troy who nodded. After they left to a different part of the library, everyone moved back to their spots. Ryan helped Gabriella back to her table.

**Back with Troy & Chad.**

"Troy? Care to explain what just happened?"Chad asked.

"I'm not a virgin ok."he replied Cooley.

"Yeah but when you and Sharpay started dating you were. I knew that because you told me and you wouldn't lie to me.

"I lied. Ok!"he shouted in a whisper.

"You cheated on Sharpay didn't you?"Chad asked in a whisper.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Chad. It was just one night. And it was at your party and We were both drunk."Troy said confessing his secret.

"So would the person you hooked up with be Gabriella Montez?"Chad asked. Troy looked up and then back down. He didn't say anything and Chad knew the answer.

"Your the father aren't you?"Chad asked.

"Yeah I am."Troy said.

* * *

**Troy spilled. And Gabriella and him said they weren't. But Chad figured it out. How will everything turn out?**

**R&&R**

**xoxo  
Ashley**


	4. What Are Friends For?

A/N: Here's the next part. Also Can you guys give me ideas for Over Protective for chapter 13? Because I'm really stuck. I'm setting the time for that chapter 2 months later, which would be valentines day. I need help. SOOO PLEASE! with a cherry on top?lol.

* * *

Chapter 4 

**Back with the other 5 teens...**

Gabriella had put her headphones back on and turned her iPod on and started to listen to Gwne Stafani, 4 in the mornin. She silently said the words in her head. She looked from the window to Sharpay. She had so much guilt. She was carrying Sharpay's boyfriend's baby. And they decided not to say anything. It's been 6 months. Gabriella's parents had in formed the Boltons on how she was doing and how the baby was. They were ashamed of Troy, for cheating but then they said it was just the amount of alcohol they had consumed and couldn't help themselves.

Gabriella met with the Bolton's every month or so, so they could help Gabriella with her pregnancy. She was grateful but she didn't want to see Troy. And they respected that of her wishes. Gabriella's thoughts were taken away when Taylor and Kelsi sat beside her.

"Hey Gabi."they said in a whisper.

"Hi."she replied back, pausing her song.

"Can we talk in private?"Taylor asked. Gabriella was worried.

"We're not going to do anything. We just want to talk."Kelsi said. Taylor had informed Kelsi on what she thought about Gabriella and Troy.

"Sure."Gabriella said. Taylor helped her up and they walked to the other end of the library away from everybody.

Back with Troy and Chad.

"I can't believe this Troy."Chad said running a hand through his hair. It was now 10am. And they had 5 hours left to stay at East High.

"Neither can I. We didn't plan this. It just happened. I haven't spoken to her for 6 months until today."he said. Chad was shocked.

"What!?"he yelled in a whisper.

"She said she might not keep the baby, said sorry, I told her to keep it and that she said it was her body and that it's her choice to what she want's to do with the baby. So my parents meet up with her every month and take her out and stuff. They want her to keep it too. It's a boy you know..."Troy said trailing off, and sat down on the ground and leaned back against the book shelf.

"Adoption or keep it?"Chad asked sitting next to his best friend.

"Her mom and dad already have a nice family set up, if she decides to give him up. They've already got everything set up. I have no say in the matter. Gabriella doesn't even want me to do anything. I want to help out. I mean she's carrying my son!"he said getting emotional.

"Dude, she's come around."Chad said.

"Chad, she's due in like 2 or 3 months. I think she started her 7 month like last week or I don't even know what to do or say."Troy said with tears coming out.

"Dude, it's gonna be ok."Chad said comforting his best friend.

**With Taylor, Kelsi, & Gabriella.**

"So what do you want to talk about?"Gabriella asked sitting down in a chair. They were in the lounge part of the library

"Ummm, When Sharpay asked you the question...ummm who the father of the baby was...umm."Kelsi said trailing off.

"Yeah what about it?"she asked

"I saw you and Troy trade looks toward each other, Gabriella."Taylor said. Gabriella sighed. They knew.

"So. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Is Troy the father of your baby?"Kelsi asked. Gabriella looked at the two girls for a moment and wondered or not if she should say anything.

"Yes."she replied.

"He cheated on Sharpay then?"Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded and then said,

"He didn't mean too. We didn't mean for this to happen. We were at Chad's party because I had run into you two before I came in, and I went and got a beer and Troy say beside me. He said I looked cute. I thought it was a little strange sense he was dating Sharpay, but I blushed and what not. We ended up drinking 4 more beers more alcohol. I told him I would be right back. I went into the guest bedroom to use the bathroom upstairs and then when I came out I sat down on the bed. Troy came in and asked me what was up, I said him and then he kissed me. We were both drunk. I woke up the next morning saw Troy, gathered my clothes and ran home."she said then putting her head down in shame. Like she had done something wrong.

"Gabriella, it's not your fault. Nor Troy's. It's the amount of liqour you both consumed. So Don't blame yourself."Kelsi said putting a hand on Gabriella arm.

"Yeah, Kelsi's right."Taylor agreed.

"I don't want to be the rip between Troy and Sharpay."she said quietly.

"Gabi, you won't be."Kelsi said.

"I already am. He hasn't told her. Nor anyone else."she said.

"Gabriella what are you and Troy going to do?"Kelsi asked.

"I don't know what he's going to do but I have to decide if I want to give this baby up for adoption or keep it."Gabriella said quietly.

"What do you mean about Troy? Hasn't he helped out?"Taylor asked confused.

"Yeah, he's tried, but we haven't spoken to each other in 6 no...now 7 months. See I'm now 7 months pregnant and I've been saying 6. I'm so stupid."Gabriella said hitting her head.

"Why not?"Kelsi asked.

"Because we blew up on each other when I told him about the baby. I walked out and we haven't spoken since. His parents take me out once a month and we sit down and talk about how I'm doing and the baby and etc. My parents call them everyday to let them know I'm ok. But I refuse to be around Troy. Because he's usually with Sharpay. And she can't find out."

"Oh, We won't tell we promise."Taylor said and Kelsi agreed.

"Nor will I."said a familiar voice.

"Oh no."the three girls said and turned around to come face to face with Ryan Evans.

"Don't worry I won't tell."he said coming and sitting by the three girls.

"Ryan, please promise."Gabriella begged.

"I promise. I think Troy and Sharpay are bad for wach other any ways."he said which made the three girls giggle.

"Thanks Ryan that means a lot to me."Gabriella said giving him a hug.

"Hey what are friends for right?"

"Right."the three girls said in unison.

* * *

So there's that one :)

xoxo  
Ashley


	5. It's Just One Lie Right?

**A/N: Yes I know this Chapter is short, so don't kill me for it. lol. I personally like the ending of this chapter. I don't know why though.lol.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was now 12pm. And everyone was back at there seats. Troy sat with Chad, because Sharpay was a little mad that she had been lied to. Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Gabriella all sat together talking quietly. Sharpay had gone out of the room and to the drama department. She had needed time to let everything sink in.

Chad and Troy were messing with Chad's basketball and talking quietly.

"So...what's gonna happen now?"Chad asked in a whisper.

"I don't know."Troy replied.

**With the other 4...**

"Gabriella maybe it's time you talked to him."Ryan suggested.

"He told Chad."she said.

"Huh?"Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan said unison.

"Look. Their whispering and Troy keeps telling Chad something."she replied as the looked over to the two boys talking quietly.

"Should you confront him about it?"Kelsi asked.

"No, because then he would say I told you 3. Well actually you found out but that's not the point."

"So are you going to give..."Taylor trailed off.

"It's a boy."Gabriella said.

"Are you going to give him up?"Kelsi finished Taylor's sentence.

"I don't know. I have a couple more months until I decide fully."Gabriella replied.

"What has Troy said in the matter?"Ryan asked.

"Nothing because I won't let him in...But when I told him I was pregnant he said he wanted me to keep it."she said softly.

"Well, maybe Troy is manning up and wanting this little boy."Kelsi said as she placed a hand on Gabriella's stomach. Kelsi then pulled her hand back.

"Kelsi, he's just kicking."Gabriella assured her with a laugh.

"Yeah kicking like a soccer player!"Kelsi exclaimed to loudly.

"Kelsi!"Gabriella shouted in a whisper.

"Sorry!"she said.

Troy and Chad heard what Kelsi had said and Troy sighed.

"You really want to be there for her don't you man?"Chad asked his best friend.

"More than anything. I want to help."he replied.

"Then talk to her."Chad said and continued to play with his basketball. Troy sighed.

_'If only it was that easy...'_

**12:30pm.**

"I'm freaking hungry."Chad groaned and moaned.

"Didn't you bring anything?"Troy asked.

"No. I didn't think."he replied.

"Wow, he admits he can't think!impressive."Taylor shouted.

"McKessie, you know you want me. That kiss told me so."Chad smirked turning around looking at Taylor.

"Whatever."she said harsh.

Gabriella sat at her seat. She was starving. She needed food for the baby. So the next best thing hit her like a brick. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Gabi, What are you doing?"Taylor asked.

"Food."she replied. Ryan, Kelsi and Taylor's heads perked up at that word.

"What kind of food?"Kelsi asked.

"Pizza. I'm starving and I need to eat."Gabriella replied.

"I'll pay if you order for everyone."Ryan said. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Den's Pizza parlor, How can I help you?"a male voice said over the phone.

"Hi, yes...um can you deliver to East High School?"Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, what'd you want to eat?"

"Ummm, hold on.,"she said and turned towards the people. "What do you guys want?"she asked them.

"Pepperoni."Ryan and Kelsi said at the same time and blushed too.

"Hamburger."Taylor said. Gabriella motioned for Taylor to ask the other two boys.

"Yo! Basketball boys!You hungry!?"Taylor yelled.

"PIZZA!"Chad Yelled.

"Chad settled down,"Troy said laughing.

"Uh hello the dude is not gonna wait all day."Gabriella said getting annoyed.

"Supreme."Troy said for both him and Chad. Gabriella nodded. She ordered two peperoni's, one hamburger, and three supremes. She could eat a whole pizza by herself for being pregnant. The total was $42.24...Ryan said it was fine and that he didn't mind.

Sharpay came into the library singing to herself. She thought about everything that had happened and decided to forgive Troy for lying to her. It was only one lie right? What could one lie do? What she didn't know, was that one lie, consisted of Gabriella being pregnant.

* * *

What do you think? I love this story. lol. If you haven't noticed this story is like the breakfast club just High School Musical edition and my ideas contracted. lol. please R&&R. And I still need ideas for Chapter 13 of Over Protective.

xoxo  
Ashley


	6. Another 3 Hours

**A/N: I know I've been updating this story alot but I think this is more of a story than a one shot or more. So here's ch.6.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

**12:45pm**

The pizza guy delivered the pizza and gave it to the 7 teens. He left and went back to work. Everyone got their own Pizza Box but Sharpay because she had ordered in a Salad and water.

"This is so freaking good."Chad moaned eating his 3rd slice.

"Dude, your so weird."Troy laughed. He was on his 2nd piece. He looked over to Gabriella who was happy for food. He smiled and went back to his own food. After 15 minutes it was now 1 pm. Sharpay had finished and walked over to where Troy was sitting and sat in front of him. Everyone was now looking at the couple.

"So, I thought about everything and the fact that you lied to me."she started.

"Look Sharpay, I didn't mean to lie to you."he said but Sharpay interrupted.

"I forgive you. I mean I've lied before. Everyone lies. One lie can't hurt right?"Sharpay asked hopeful.

"Yeah..."Troy said with nervousness in his voice.

"Good, so are we ok now?"she asked.

"Yeah I guess we are."he said. She Lent over the table and pecked him on the lips.

"It's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring!"Gabriella sang out loud. Taylor and Kelsi giggled and started singing along.

"He went to bed and he Bumped his head, "Taylor and Kelsi sang. Ryan chipped in and sang the last part.

"And he couldn't get up in the morning!"he sang in the dramatic tone. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Chad and Troy bursted out laughing.

"That was Random Gabi."Chad said.

"Ehh, you got to enlighten the mood some how."she said with a giggle.

"That's true."Sharpay said. Just then Gabriella's cell rang. She picked it up and saw it was Lucille Bolton. Gabriella stopped. She was in the same room as Troy. She then thought if she didn't open it then she would get worried and for the baby too. She flipped her cell opened and hit the green button 'send'

"Hey LB." That was Gabriella's name she called Lucille when someone was around. Troy perked up. oh shit. His mom.

"Am I calling in a wrong time?"Lucille asked.

"Ummm sorta but I can still talk."Gabriella replied. Gabriella's head was turned back towards the window where it had started to rain harder. She could feel a pair of eyes burning a whole through her.

"So how is my grandson doing?"she asked. Gabriella giggled.

"He's fine. He was just fed."Gabi replied.

"That's good. It's Saturday so you fed him pizza didn't you?"Lucille asked.

"You know me too well."Gabi said with a soft voice.

"So where are you? Maybe Jack and I could take you out and catch up."she asked.

"I'm sorta in detention."Gabriella replied. She heard a gasp from the other end of the phone.

"Gabi...How did you get Saturday Detention?"Lucille asked while going through Troy's room for laundry.

"I screamed at Darbus. Hey she was making me mad. And I was having a bad day. The baby was kicking all night and I didn't get any sleep."Gabriella defended herself. She turned around and saw everyone looking at her."Hey LB hold on." Lucille said a simple ok and Gabriella covered the phone.

"Yes?"Gabriella asked them.

"Who ya talkin to?"Chad asked.

"Ummm a person."She answered.

"LB? That's a weird name."Sharpay said.

"It's not her real name. It just what I call her when people are around."

"Why not say her real name?"Ryan asked.

"Private matters."

"Troy, hun you haven't said anything."Sharpay said.

"Yeah because it's none of my business."he replied. Gabriella saw that he knew she was talking to his mom. Gabriella then heard a gasp on the other line and put the phone back to her ear.

"LB!What happened!?"she asked worried.

"Don't stress Honey, This is so sweet of him."Lucille said holding something.

"What is it?"she asked confused.

"Troy."

"Your son."Gabriella stated. Troy perked up again. Sharpay saw that and got curious but didn't say anything.

"Yes my son, he has a picture."Lucille said.

"What kind of picture does he have?"Gabriella asked curious looking over to Troy who started to go red in his cheeks.

"It's a sonogram of the baby. The one you took for the very first time. About when you were 1 month along. We've been looking for this. But then we got another copy from your mom. Now we know where they were."Lucille said happy.

"There's more?"

"He's got alot of them. How many appointments have you been to so far?"Lucille asked setting the pictures down on his bed.

"Umm I go to one every month. So he's got like 7 pictures?"Gabi asked.

"More like 14. There in different in each picture."Lucille said putting them back under Troy's mattress.

"That's sweet of him."

"So my son is there? Because your not saying his name?"Lucille asked.

"Yep. Yes he is."

"Well then...Is she with him?"Lucille asked seeing if Sharpay was with him. Lucille didn't really care for Sharpay Evans.

"Yep."Gabriella said turning her head back towards the window. "wow."

"Wow what?Are you ok?Is the baby hurt?!"Lucille exclaimed.

"No, the rain it's really really really coming down."Gabriella exclaimed

"Gabi, sweetie hold on Jack just came in the house..."Lucille put Gabriella on hold for a few minutes and turned back to the phone.

"Gabs, your going to be stuck at school for another 3 hours or so. The rain isn't going to let up and it's starting to Hail. Jack just got done talking to Mr.Matsui about it. He said you all can probably leave around 5 or 6. Maybe 4."Lucille said.

"That's just great. Hey listen Luce, I gotta go to the bathroom. So can we talk later?"Gabriella asked already getting help from Kelsi getting up.

"Yeah that's fine. Make sure you all stay out of trouble."Lucille said.

"I will buy Luce."Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabi."they hung up. Gabriella began walking then stopped.

"Oh, we're gonna be stuck in here for another 3 hours or so!"she said and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hey guys I still needs some ideas for Chapter 13 of OP. It's okay if you don't. It's just going to take me longer to get it out. I'm just stuck and need ideas. So if you have any, PM me or put it in a review:)**

**xoxo  
Ashley**


	7. I Hate Everything About You Troy Bolton!

**A/N: I want to say thanks to **melisa96 **for giving me an idea for this chapter. I used her idea but I changed it up a tiny bit.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**It was now 1:30pm.**

Everyone was bored. Gabriella was humming lullaby's to herself and Taylor and Kelsi listened. She was humming Mommas gonna buy you..

Sharpay then perked up. She had been wanting to ask this one question for so long to Gabriella, but always forgot.

"Gabriella?"Sharpay asked out. Sharpay's voice knocked Gabriella's humming out and looked over to Sharpay. Everyone's eyes were on the two girls.

"Yeah?"She asked not sure why Sharpay wanting to talk to her.

"Are you keeping your baby?"Everyone was shocked. Sharpay had no right to ask Gabriella that. Troy suddenly wanted to know. Because he wasn't told a thing to what she was going to so with his little boy.

"I don't know Sharpay."she said with a sigh.

"Well you should give it up."Sharpay said. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Troy's. He couldn't believe his girlfriend asked the girl he got pregnant to give up their baby. Gabriella was shocked. No one had told her to give up her baby. But Sharpay had some damn nerve.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me to give up my little boy!? You have some damn nerve Sharpay Evans!"Gabriella said angry and got up on her own and stalked out of the library.

"Sharpay! You can't just ask her to give it up!"Ryan shouted.

"Well she shouldn't of gotten pregnant in the first place. That whore."Sharpay mumbles, but Troy heard.

"Sharpay back off!"Troy yelled. Everyone was taking back by his voice. Sharpay tried to talk but he stormed out of the library and towards the gym.

"Now look what you've done Shar."Chad said.

"Ugh!"Sharpay said walking out of the library.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella was pissed that Sharpay would ask such a question. She wasn't sure if she should keep it or not. They still had 4 months of school left. She was so angry she ended up at the gym. She opened the doors and went to the middle of the court and sat down. She layed back on the polished floor and spreaded out. She put her hands on her growing stomach and started to hum. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she felt someone brush against her side.

"You look peaceful."the voice said. Gabriella knew who it was.

"I am. I'm just tired." she answered to Troy. She heard him sigh. "Troy, what's wrong?"she asked him still with her eyes closed. By this point Troy was lying down beside her looking at her.

"Everything. I want to be apart of the pregnancy but you won't let me and I feel like I'm going to be a bad dad."he said with a sigh. She ended up sighing as well.

"Troy, the reason I'm not letting you be apart of them pregnancy is because, of Sharpay your girlfriend, your friends, and more importantly your rep. What will people think of you when they find out that Troy Bolton cheated on his girlfriend and slept with Gabriella Montez, got her pregnant?huh?That's why. I'm protecting you from getting hurt."she said. She had opened her eyes and turned her head to where she was looking at him in the eyes.

"I could care less about all that Gabriella. I really want to be here, there, any where for that matter. I want to help you raise _our_ baby."he said with a smile and looked over at Gabriella. She smiled.

"I swear you mother worries to much about me."she said with a laugh.

"Well that's LB for ya."he said with a chuckle.

"He kicks all the time now. Constantly. And it's kinda restless on my part, when it's at night."she admitted.

"Is he kicking right now?"he asked hopeful.

"Yep.Never stops."she said smiling.

"Can I feel?"he asked her. She smiled and nodded. Gabriella took his hand and placed it on her stomach to where their baby boy was kicking. Troy smiled and chuckled.

"So Your mother found sonograms in your room...I didn't think you would care that much to keep copies."

"Hey, that baby is part of me ya know, And I wanted to see pictures of our growing boy."he said smiling.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your life Troy Bolton.

"You Gabriella Montez, could never ruin my life."

* * *

"So...how is he doing?"Troy asked a couple minutes later as they were walking down the halls of East High. 

"Good. Kicks alot. He loves it when I eat."he laughed at her comment.

"I'm sorry I'm there."he said.

"Troy, stop saying sorry. It was my fault. I understand. We made a mistake. And I turned out pregnant."she said trying to not get the guilt on him.

"...Gabriella? Do you ummm...ummm..regret it? Like you and I sleeping together?"he asked as the continued their walk heading towards the girls bathroom.

"No and Yes. I mean No because I gained a new life to love and more people to love me, and yes because we had sex while your still dating Sharpay."she answered truthfully. Little did she know someone was following them since the gym and heard every word of their conversation.

"I think I'm going to break up with her."he said out loud.

"What!?"Gabriella shouted.

"I mean, she's been clingy lately and what she said in the library was out of hand. I mean I'm the one who told you not to get an Abortion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself I you did. And she's got a soft side but then again I think she's just playing me. And no, nothing like sex. She's still a virgin. You are the only one I've slept with."he said as the stopped walking and they stood in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Well, personally she's a bitch."Gabriella admitted.

"I can say the same."he said. She laughed. He loved her laugh...This was a moment to live. He took more steps closer to her and then leaned down and pressed his lips against her's. She kissed back right away. She had been wanting to do this for quite some time. A minute passed and she pulled away. He looked at her confused.

"I really have to pee."she said backing up. He gave a chuckle out and she went inside the bathroom to do her business.

"You are a scumbag you nasty ass son of a bitch!"Sharpay Evans said coming up to Troy and slapping him across the face.

"What the hell!?"He shouted.

"I can't believe you! You cheated on me! And with that Montez girl! And you got her pregnant! I can't believe you Troy Bolton! You lied twice, no three times to me today! Why!Why would you want to hurt me like that!?"she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Wait hold on, 3 times?"he asked.

"Yeah you lied to me when you answered Gabriella's truth, you lied about saying you were not a virgin and you kept this whole pregnancy a lie!"she shouted.

"Sharpay...it's complicated."he said.

"Why?"she asked begging into his eyes.

"We were drunk. We got carried away."he said.

"When did this happen?"she asked.

"Chad's party about 7 months ago."he answered.

"We were dating for 4 months and then you go and sleep with her!?You cheated on me Troy Bolton! I never ever would do that to you!"she screamed.

"Sharpay, maybe we should just break up."he finally said it.

"What?"she asked as the tears in her eyes started to slow it's process of coming out.

"I want to break up. I_ want _to be there for Gabriella and the baby. I _need _to be there for them. I _**love **_them."he realized he just told his girlfriend he was in love with another girl and his soon-to-be son.

"So you never loved me did you?"Sharpay asked. "When I said I loved you and you said ditto you didn't mean it?"she asked tears filling her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry."he said. He then got slapped once more.

"I hate everything about you Troy Bolton. I'm glad we're breaking up. Go with your whore!"Sharpay screamed, slapped him once more and ran off, back towards the library. Little did Troy know Gabriella heard every word. She smiled. Troy said he loved her and the baby.

* * *

**Sorry for the language. I had to get it out. It's Sharpay Evans.lol.**

**xoxo  
Ashley**


	8. Are You Afraid Of The Dark Gabriella?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I had to write Chapter 13 of OP, and study for my MOCK test on Friday and I had a TAKS Reading on Wed. I think I did pretty good. I also got my report card and I'm passing everything!WOOTWOOT! I also read an AMAZING BOOK! It's called 'The Angel Of Death' holy shit you guys that book was awesome! It was 258 pgs long and I read it in 3 days! It was my friend Terra's book. So now my other friend is reading it. Next I'm gonna read another one of Terra's book's about Vampires. Awesome. And after that I'm gonna start to read Twilight. It sounds really good so I'm gonna check it out. 'The Angel Of Death' is a forensic novel. It deals with a dead body and about corners and the forensic stuff. Smart stuff. But check that book out. It's amazing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

After hearing what Troy said Gabriella emerged from the bathroom. She looked at Troy and then his cheek.

"That looks painful."she said making her presence known to troy

"You have no idea. Be slapped by my ex, really hurts. I was 3 times. Same cheek! But totally worth it."he said smiling. Gabriella blushed and started walking down the hall way back into the library. Troy caught up with her and made a bold move. He laced his fingers with hers, and she didn't stop him.

**In the Library...**

Sharpay stormed in there and saw that everyone was looking at her. She eyed the room and saw that Troy and Gabriella weren't in there yet. She looked over towards her brother and marched towards him. She had a mean look on her face but she was pissed. Her ex, cheated on her and got someone pregnant in the process. She was BEYOND pissed. She tugged on Ryan's shirt and pulled him aside.

"Ryan...Troy cheated on me."she said in a whisper.

"I know."he said and Sharpay gave him a glare. How in the world did everyone know besides her?, she thought to herself.

"YOU KNOW!!!?"She yelled.

"Yes I KNOW!"he matched her tone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!??WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!!"she screamed.

"IT WASN'T MY PLACE TO TELL!"he screamed at her.

"SO!YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME!HOW'D YOU KNOW!!???HUH???!!"she yelled.

"I over heard Gabriella talking."he said in a whisper.

"Oh great now the whore stealing boyfriend taker talked about it!"she shouted.

"Damn Sharpay you have some nerve. Troy never like nor loved you. You were so clingy to him. Maybe it was a good sign that he hooked up with Gabriella! Now they can be together! They looked better as a couple anyway!!!"Ryan shouted and went back towards Taylor, Kelsi and Chad.

Sharpay stood there and then whipped her head around to see the library doors opening and seeing Gabriella and Troy walk ing holding hands. She got mad. She wanted to be the one that was holding his hand. She wanted to make him love her. Now she didn't care if he cheated. She wanted him and she was planning on getting him back.

"Don't even think about Sharpay. We're over. I'm sorry I lied to you about Gabriella and the cheating but I love her."he said and then gasps were heard in the library. Tay, Ryan, Chad and Kelsi gasped at Troy's words but instantly smiled and went back to what they were doing. Talking.

Sharpay re thought what she was going to do. _'Why do I want to get back with him since he's gonna have a kid in a few months? I'm just wrong. I should just I don't know give up on Troy. But that doesn't mean I can't ruin Gabriella.'_ she thought.

"I understand."Sharpay said. More gasps were heard.

"Huh?"Troy asked along with the other 5.

"I understand that you cheated on me, slept with the whore who ruined our relationship, kissed her, talked to her, lied to me and more. I understand. Now I can get over you.."she said trailing off.

"Umm, Chad what are you doing?"Taylor asked.

"I'm looking for Sharpay."he said looking through the bookshelf's.

"I'm right here you idiot."Sharpay said.

"Nuh uh! What you just said...that's no Sharpay!"he shouted and continued to look.

**An hour later...**

"The storm is worse."Gabriella said. Everyone perked their heads up.

"We're probably going to be stuck in here all night."Ryan said as he had his arm draped over Kelsi. Yes...finally! Over the hour, Ryan and Kelsi admitted to liking each other and Ryan asked her out. She gladly accepted and he was proud.

"This sucks."Chad said throwing his ball around. "You know what...I'm naming my ball." Troy bursted out laughing along with Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, and Kelsi.

"Chad...your such...a...retard."Taylor shouted.

"Hey now! Don't be mean or Ralph will hear you!"he shouted.

"Dude, Ralph?!"Troy laughed out.

"Yes! Ralph! He's related the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turle Raphael! Their twins!"Chad exclaimed with a smile.

"Chad, Ralph and Raphael must be fraternal twins."Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Huh?"chad asked confused.

"Fraternal twins are when two twin babies don't look alike."she stated.

"OH! Well...Ralph here was...dismissed from the birth thingy. Like you have! A belly."Chad stated.

"Chad, I'm pregnant with a baby. Not a ninja turtle or a basketball named Ralph or Raphael."Gabriella said.

"Well...I give up. I can't win to a pregnant woman."he said throwing 'Ralph' up in the air and catching it. Gabriella laughed and looked in the library and saw that it was getting dark from the clouds. She really didn't like the dark. She always panicked. That's why every night she had her lamp on her the bathroom light on and the door shut slightly...she tightened her grip on Troy's hand that she was holding. He looked down at her and got a worried look spread across her face.

"Gabi you ok?"he asked. He saw that she was looking around the library and looking at the lighting. He started to get worried. _'Is Gabriella afraid of the dark?'_ He looked at her once more and then spoke, "Gabs, are you afraid of the dark?"this caught everyone's attention, particularly Sharpay.

"Umm, maybe just a tiny bit..."she trailed off. She kept looking around. Looking out the windows which were getting dark by the dark clouds outside and the heavy rain and hail seeping through. It was a little scary for her. Even being 7 months pregnant.

"Can someone go turn on the lights?"Troy asked, Taylor stood and went towards the library lights and flicked them on. The library shone. It was bright. Then lightening stroke and the lights when out and Gabriella started to panic.

"Turn them on!Troy!Turn them on!Back now!I need the lights on! PLEASE!someone!"she was screaming and panicking.

"Gabriella you need to calm down!"Kelsi shouted. Gabriella didn't hear because she was too busy screaming.

"Gabi!Calm down!"Ryan said coming towards her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"GABRIELLA!"Chad shouted over her scream. He had gone and found a flash light. He had it in his hand, turned it on and gave it too her.

"I'm really scared."Gabriella admitted. She held the flashlight towards her and closed her eyes shut.

"Gabriella, if you do that again, the stress will go towards the baby and you both could be in serious trouble."Taylor said. Troy's eyes widened.

"I know...I just can't stand the dark..."she trailed off. She felt Troy's arms holding her.

"We're here. We won't let you stay in the dark alone."

* * *

**If you want to check out that book, I'll have to get back to you on the author. I think it's Alena Ferguson...well Ferguson is right. I just don't remember the first name. But check that book out.! You will get hooked!**

**xoxo  
Ashley**


	9. The Baby Might Not Be

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I've been busy. And I have to study for a Science MOCK test for tomorrow. I'm passing math with a 79! And Science with a 79! I'm happy and so is my mom:)**

* * *

After the afraid of the dark happened, Gabriella settled down with her flashlight in the chair with Troy's arm wrapped protectively over her. He held is right hand on her stomach rubbing little circles, making Gabriella feel safe and wanted. Gabriella looked around the room. It was now 6 pm. The storm was worse and she was stuck in a school library. She looked over at Taylor who was sitting and talking to Kelsi and Ryan. She then looked at Chad who was playing with Ralph and talking to it. She thought Chad was crazy. She looked over at Sharpay. Sharpay was glaring at her. She looked and saw that Sharpay had hatred against her, which made Gabriella think of something. 

"_Anyone who hides hatred has lying lips. And anyone who spreads lies in foolish_...Sharpay."Gabriella said. Everyone turned and looked at Gabriella. Wondering what she meant.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean you little whore?"Sharpay growled. Troy started to get mad. But Gabriella held him back from his temper.

"Proverbs 10:18." Gabriella said.

"What the hell?"Sharpay shouted.

"It's the bible Sharpay."Kelsi said.

"Who fucking reads the bible?"Sharpay shouted.

"I do. I read it because I was bored. And I learned somethings. Yes most of the bible says not to sin and and create adultery and try and prevent things, but I did nothing wrong Sharpay, and you can't hold me against anything."Gabriella stated**.(A/N: Ok...look...I have a bible. I'm Christan. I haven't read the whole thing! But I skim through it. So far I like Proverbs and 1 Corinthians. So I might address some things from those two.)**

"Yeah you sin. You had sex with MY BOYFRIEND!"she shouted. "And worse, the jerk who cheated knocked you UP!"

"Sharpay! SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!"Ryan screamed at her. Sharpay was taken back. Never once had her brother screamed at her except a few hours ago. "Leave her alone Sharpay! She pointed out to you a verse from the bible, big whoop! And you have hatred! And you lie and say you don't! You need to get over that fact that you are a stuck up wanna be little princess who has to have the perfect basketball captain boyfriend and the popular friends! NEWS FLASH! You don't!"Ryan yelled and stocked off to the other side of the library, with Kelsi following.

"Sharpay, just leave Gabriella alone."Troy spoke up.

"Yeah you would talk. You got her pregnant while WE were DATING."she shouted.

"YEAH I SCREWED UP! BUT I DON'T REGRET IT GOD DAMNIT!"He shouted at her and Sharpay was shocked. Troy Bolton just yelled at her. And she provoked him to do so. She felt bad. But what could she do? Get yelled at again? Everyone had heard that Troy never regretted anything. He was actually proud of himself? Who would of thought?

Gabriella was happy to hear this. But right now it was time for another bathroom break. She stood up, in meanwhile confusing Troy. She saw his confusion and decided to clarify.

"Bathroom."she stated. Taylor came over and stood beside Gabriella.

"I'll go with. I gotta go myself."Taylor had said with a giggle. Gabriella had a small laugh too and the pair of friends made their way out of the library.

**A Few Minutes...ok maybe 10!...**

**(tehe)**

Chad was sitting at the table rolling his ball back in forth. Troy was watching him playing with his ball. What really made Troy wanna laugh was Chad talking to 'Ralph'

"Hey buddy...I know...Taylor doesn't want me...what was that Ralph?You want a girlfriend!?NO WAY! Me TOO! You know me and you should be twins...or fraternal twins...or what ever the hell Gabriella called them...your such a guy Ralph. You know one day I will meet the ninja turtles and we will have a kick ass party."with that Troy bursted out laughing falling onto the ground. Chad looked at Troy weirdly.

"Dude what are you laughing at?"chad asked confused to why is best friend was being a kid. Troy didn't answer he was to occupied laughing on the ground, trying to breathe right.

Gabriella and Taylor opened the door's to the library and heard Troy laughing crazy. They walked in farther and saw him on the ground laughing like a 7 year old.

"DUDE!GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"Chad shouted out to Troy. Troy stood up and was still laughing at Chad. Gabriella came beside and stood by him.

"Troy...why are you laughing?"Gabriella asked amused at his silliness.

"Chad...ball...talking...twins...ninja turtles...kick ass party!"Troy said in between laughs. Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Dude your going mental."Chad said sitting down and began talking to 'Ralph again.

"So buddy as I was saying before Troy went crazy...we have to get Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Mikey!Oh yeah it's going to be a kick ass mother fuc--"Chad was cut off by Troy throwing 'Ralph at the other end of the library so he wouldn't be able to finish that sentence.

"RALPH!COME BACK RALPH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!NOOOO!!!!!!"Chad said storming off to catch his basketball. Gabriella laughed and thanked Troy for stopping him and sat down and started trying to get comfortable in the seat but it wasn't happening.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"Troy asked.

"I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, tired, nauseous, tired, painful, uncomfortable, VERY uncomfortable...tired...the list goes on if you want me to continue?"she asked as she received a chuckle from Troy.

"Gabriella, there's a couch in the Liberian's office. I'll take you. As for food, Ms.Benson(Liberian) has a mini fridge full of food."he said as she was proud to call him a father of her baby. their baby.

"And how do you know this?"she asked as they started to walking into the Liberian's office.

"She's my mom's friend. I give her ride's to school sometimes."he replied and helped Gabriella layed down on the couch and covered her up with his jacket.

"Thank you Troy...for everything."she said in small voice.

"No problem."

An hour later, Gabriella is still lying on the couch and eating, thanks to Troy. He ate with her. Troy had brought food to everyone else. Ryan cooled down and Sharpay was looking sorry too. Chad was still talking to his ball and Taylor, while eating. Troy had been wanting to ask Gabriella something for the past few days but was afraid too.

"Gabi, why are you afraid of the dark?"he asked. Gabriella looked up from her food and sighed. She thought he would ask her this.

"I just hate the dark. When I was little, There was a thunderstorm and I was so afraid, I was like 4 maybe 5. I don't remember that well. But, It shut down the power because of the lighting and everything. And I started hyperventilating. My dad had to bring me some light and I calmed down. But I love watching the rain. I just don't want to be left alone in the dark."she said with soft tone.

"Wow...Just know Gabriella, I won't leave you...I'll be there for both of you. For you and my son."he said, and received a smile from her.

"Troy...there's something I want to tell you about the baby."she said and Troy started to get really worried.

"Gabriella!are you ok?do you need to go to the hospital is the baby coming?no it's too early!?Gabi!?"he asked very concerned.

"Troy calmed down. The baby might not be..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**tehe! I'm evil:)**

**You love me anyway:)**

**sorry for it being so short.**

**xoxo**

**Ashley**


	10. Baby Names

**A/N: Ok so here is Chapter 10. I need to get to bed. It's 2:20am here in Texas and I have a test in the morning all half the day. So night:) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10

"Calm down Troy, The baby might not be--"Gabriella gets interrupted.

"I'm not the baby's father am i?"he asked sadly. Gabriella laughed at that. Troy looked at her confused.

"Why are you laughing!?That baby might not be mine!"Troy shouted.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence."she said with a laugh.

"Is this funny to you?"he asked her and she nodded a little.

"Well I don't!"he shouted. She sighed and looked at him.

"Troy the baby might not be a boy."she said with a soft tone. Troy felt bad. He shouted at Gabriella because he thought that her baby might not be his. He felt extremely bad.

"I'm SOOO sorry for saying that! Oh my gosh Gabriella! Please don't hate me! Because I've seen shows and that's how women start to say to their husbands or boyfriends that the baby might not be his. Please don't be mad!"he pleaded nealing in front of her holding both of her hands. She giggled.

"I'm not mad. I thought it was funny."she said.

"But are you sure?"he asked. He wanted a boy but didn't mind a girl either.

"Troy...the doctor's thought it was a boy like 4 months ago but my last check up and ultrasound, Dr.Kane(Gabriella's Doctor), she said that it was hard to tell. She thinks it might be a girl. Because When she told me it was a boy she wasn't sure. And she told my parents that but not me. I found out like a week ago. I just wanted to let you know. That if it's a girl I want you to be happy and not mad that it's not a boy."she said trying to get Troy to understand.

"I don't care. I don't care if it's a girl. I will love her as much as I would if it was a boy."he said and she smiled.

"Thanks Troy."she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Troy smiled into the kiss and deepened it. After a few minutes they pulled back smiling at each other. Just then Troy thought of an Idea.

"I'll be back."he said and rushed out of the room. He left Gabriella confused. So confused.

**With Troy...**

Troy rushed back towards the baby area. He was kinda shocked that they had baby books in the school library. Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay all saw him running towards the books. They were shocked that he was gonna read. A few moments later he came back with over 5 books of baby things/names/what to do when your expecting, etc. Taylor and Kelsi smiled to themselves. Troy was stepping up to his responsibility.

Troy came back into the office carrying the baby books, which surprised Gabriella.

"Troy?Why are you carrying those?"she asked as Troy sat them down in front of her.

"Well...I haven't been there really and I need to catch up. I mean we only have 2 months left."he said with a smile. Just then 5 people emerged from the door. Gabriella was shocked to see Sharpay standing there.

"Hey Gabriella?"Sharpay asked. Everyone looked at the pair, waiting for the fight. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for calling you all those names and etc. Your really strong and I just...I think it's a good thing your doing. I'm sorry to everyone. I was just shocked today...And Troy I'm sorry for everything too. I didn't mean to slap you 3 times but coming from my point of view I had every right. And Ryan I'm sorry. Your my hermano. Yes I know a little Spanish thanks to our Hispanic Maid."Sharpay said with small laugh as well as everyone else. "So I hope all of you can forgive me and we can be friends."she said. They all stared at each other in disapproving looks, then Gabriella broke the silence.

"I forgive you Sharpay. I know how you feel and stuff. I never meant for this to happen but then I'm happy it did. I'm sorry for everything I ever said or did."Gabriella said in a soft voice.

"Yeah me too Shar."Troy said speaking up, "I didn't mean to hurt you...but I needed to be here for my little girl."he said.

"Or boy."Gabriella pitched in. Which everyone laughed.

"I forgive you too Sharpay. Your my hermana. You think I'd stay mad at you forever?"he asked with a slight laugh.

"Thanks for forgiving me."Sharpay said.

"Well don't just stand there. Come sit!"Gabriella said pointing to the seat beside her. Sharpay smiled and sat down.

**After 15 minutes...**

"Sharpay es rubio."Gabriella said.

"You said I'm blond."Sharpay answered and Gabriella nodded.

"Troy es a el tenedor."Gabriella said giggling. Troy was confused.

"What did you just call me?"he asked really wanting to know.

"She called you a fork."Ryan said with a laugh.

"I'm a fork ehh?"he said with a slight chuckle.

"yep. Ok so I'm bored."she said closing the book she was reading.

"Same here."the other 6 said.

"Gabriella say some more words in spanish."Chad said playing with 'Ralph'

"Ok...ummm ok guess what this means...el reloj pulsera."Gabriella said.

"Huh?"all of them said in unison.

"It mean's watch you guys."she said with a giggle.

"How do you say boyfriend in spanish?"Kelsi asked blushing.

"el novio. And girlfriend is la novia."she said with a smile.

"Cool."they said all together.

**An hour later...**

**It's like 10pm(a/n:I'm not keeping up with the time so don't get mad at me)**

"Gabriella do you have names picked out?"Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded as well as Troy.

"You helped out too?"Chad asked towards Troy and Troy nodded once again.

"What did you guys pick!?"Sharpay asked excited.

"Well we couldn't decide for both so we each have 3 each for both boy or girl. So 6 names all together."Troy said.

"Ok, Gabriella you go first!"Kelsi said.

"Ok. The three girl names I have in mind are..."

1)Brooke.

2)Grace.

3)Trinity

"and for the boys..."

1)Caden

2)Jack

3)Miles

The 3 girls awed in response to the names.

"Ok, Bolton spit it out."Sharpay demanded with a smile. Yep same old Sharpay, new attitude.

"Fine. Girl names first."

1)Ellie

2)Peyton

3)Riley

"and the boy names..."

1)Noah

2)Connor

3)Landon

Gabriella smiled at his names. She loved his better for the girls.

"Ok so I combined your names together and I like... Trinity, Ellie, Peyton, Riley for the girls."Sharpay said and Taylor and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"And for the boy names...Caden, Jack, Miles, Noah, Landon."Chad said and the Ryan, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"That's practically all of Troy's list for the girl and boy and same for the boy on mine."Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Well their good names."Ryan said.

"We'll think about it later. I'm tired."Gabriella said laying down.

"Let's leave Gabriella alone and let her sleep."Taylor said. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Chad agreed and slipped out.

"Troy...I love you."she said.

"And I love you Gabriella Montez."he said with a smiled and layed beside her hugging her. And then whispered something else into her eat which made her giggle. "And our baby."


	11. In The Middle Of The Night

**A/N: You guys are lucky I'm updating. My back is killing me and I'm sitting here straight up. I don't feel so good. But hey I'm still writing and nothings gonna stop me. So enjoy. Sorry you had to wait. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 11

**It was now 12pm...**

"Troy...I want to go home and sleep on my bed!"Gabriella whined.

"Babe...we're stuck in here until morning."Troy said as he layed on the couch in the office that turned into a futon.

"Troy...I can't sleep. The baby is kicking."she said. Troy smiled. He wanted to feel. He had heard his parents talk about the first time Gabriella felt the baby kick.

"Can I feel?"he asked unsure if she would let him. He heard Gabriella giggle.

"Of course silly."she said. Gabriella picked up Troy's hand and held it to her stomach in the right spot. Troy felt the baby kick and he smiled. The baby was kicking. _Their_ baby was kicking. Troy started to massage the spot where the baby was kicking, Gabriella seemed to enjoy it as she was falling asleep thanks to Troy. The kicking settled down and Troy kissed Gabriella softly on her forehead and fell asleep.

**About an hour later...**

**1pm**

Gabriella sat up clutching her stomach in pain. She was truthfully scared. She realized that where she was sitting was wet. She looked down and saw that her water broke. She screamed silently in her head and started to panic.

"Troy!oh my god! TROY!"Gabriella screamed and clutched her stomach tighter. Troy sat up immediately and saw that Gabriella was in pain. He looked at her confused and saw her hand holding her stomach and her breathing in and out.

"Oh shit."he whispered. He was gonna be a dad. Wait! The baby wasn't due for another 2 months. Gabriella was going into premature labor. And this hurt him to see Gabriella in that kind of pain. The weather was still like hell was coming up from the ground. 

"Gabi, what's going on?"he shouted.

"The baby is coming!"she screamed at him, in a lot of pain. Troy was going in panic mode. He jumped up and started running towards the others but was stopped by Gabriella's voice.

"Where the hell are you going?"she asked clutching her stomach tighter.

"Getting Shar, Tay and Kels!"he said and ran to see them all sleeping in arm chairs. He got up on the table and started shouting. "GUYS!HURRY!NOW!GABRIELLA!IN!PAIN!"he screamed and they all sat up straight.

"What the hell TROY!"Chad shouted.

"Tay, Shar, and Kels!GO TO GABI!NOW!"he screamed at them and they did as they were told and ran towards where Gabriella was and all of them shrieked.

"Dude what's going on?"Ryan asked worried.

"Gabriella...baby...coming...NOW."he got out.

"But she's only 7 months!"Chad shouted.

"Well that baby wants out now!"Troy shouted at his best friend and ran towards Gabriella. He saw her surrounded by the girls. He made his way back over to her.

"Troy she needs a hospital."Sharpay commented. He looked at her like she was an idiot and didn't know.

"I think he knows that Sharpay."Ryan said.

"Well her contractions are hurting her!"Sharpay fought back. 

"Wait...Shar...what do you know about babies?"Chad asked. 

* * *

"Gabriella, I'm not expert but I'm saying that's a head."Sharpay commented. Sharpay was helping deliver Gabriella's baby. Sharpay and Ryan's uncle Thomas was a doctor that delivered babies and he taught them if they ever were to see someone like this to help them out. He even made them sit through a delievery. Sharpay had gloves on and blankets and towels, from when she had every one gather supplies.

"Sharpay," Gabriella gritted through her teeth. "Deliver this damn baby."she shouted. Troy entered the room bringing in more towels he found in the locker rooms.

"Shar, let me help you. I've seen what happens and we've both helped deliver babies before."Ryan said.

"Ryan, I need you to get me some more water. Troy sit there and hold Gabriella's damn hand! Taylor come over here with that bassinet."she ordered.

"Why is there a bassinet in the school?"Chad asked.

"Mrs.Moore had a baby a about a year ago, and she gave it to my dad to give to Gabriella."Troy said. Chad replied with an 'O' and went back to sitting beside Kelsi. 

Ryan returned with water and sat it on the bed. Kelsi took a rag and dumped it into the water, ringed it out and placed it on Gabriella's sweaty forehead.

"What should I do?"Chad asked. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Chad...dear Chad, come here."Gabriella said motioning the other side where are right hand was. Chad gulped. He carefully walked over and sat down beside her. She held out her hand and he took it, then Gabriella had another contraction and squeezed the hell out of both Troy and Chad's hands. 

"HOLY SHIT!"Chad screamed. His hand was throbbing. Troy was chuckling because he'd lost the feeling in his hand an hour ago. It was now 5:34am on Sunday morning.

"Ok, Gabs about one more push and we can bring baby Bolton in the world."Sharpay said and Ryan was helping her. Ryan spoke up. "Ok Gabs, 1..2..3...push."Gabriella pushed, screamed as loud as she could until they all heard a soft cry fill the office.

"It's a girl!"Ryan and Sharpay shouted at the same time. Gabriella layed there out of breath and looked at her baby. Troy's baby. Their baby. Kelsi had a sucker thingy she got from the nurse's office and sucked the stuff out of the baby's nose and etc. Even though the baby was premature, she was breathing on her own and was doing good. Gabriella thought for the worst, but got the best.

"Here you go mommy."Sharpay said, who had taken the baby girl from Kelsi and handed her to Gabriella. The baby girl was wrapped in a blanket. and was cute as can be. Troy looked at his little girl. He thought it was going to be a boy. But he was happy that it was a girl. She would be a daddy's girl.

"Awww."Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi said in unison gathered around the futon couch as well as the guys.

"So mommy, daddy she needs a name."Chad said.

"Ummmm...I don't know. What do you think Troy?"Gabriella asked looking into his blue crystal eyes. He looked at Gabriella then his baby girl. What were the names that were his and Gabriella's favorite?...

_1)Brooke. _

_2)Grace._

_3)Trinity_

_4)Ellie_

_5)Peyton_

_6)Riley_

"I honestly don't know. We have 6 girl names picked out."Troy managed to say while looking at the baby girl who was small, and fragile.

"Oh yeah...I liked Ellie, Riley and Peyton."Taylor said and Kelsi agreed.

"Riley."Troy and Gabriella said in unison as everyone laughed.

"Riley Marie Bolton."Gabriella finished off and Troy agreed. Gabriella looked over to Troy and she knew he wanted to hold Riley. She handed Riley to Troy and he smiled and took Riley. 

"She's adorable."Chad said. Taylor looked over to Chad and smiled. She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. No one noticed as they were staring at Riley. Chad looked up and Taylor nodded. Chad had asked her to go out with him and she agreed. Chad smiled and laced their fingers together. 

"I love her already."Troy whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and nodded too. 

Riley opened her eyes and everyone saw...blue. Crystal blue. Troy's smile even went bigger.

"Blue eyes, huh? That's something new."Kelsi smirked. Troy and Gabriella laughed and she layed down. After giving birth she was tired. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep. She dreamed though. She dreamed of staying with Troy forever and having more kids in the future.

* * *

**Ahhh!Gabriella had the baby! I know it takes more time to have a baby like my soon-to-be-ex- sister-in-law was in labor for like 20 or so hours. I can't remember. But I hoped you like it. Troyella's baby's initials! RMB!lol. I love it. I loved writing this chapter. **

**xoxo**

**Ashley**


	12. Of Course, Pretty Boy

**Chapter 12**

**10 am.**

Gabriella had been out for a good, 5 hours or so. Troy just smiled while he took care of their baby girl, Riley. He smiled at his little blue eyed girl. He was excited that Riley had blue eyes. It meant alot to him. He still couldn't believe his now, girlfriend gave birth at East High. Riley is a true wildcat baby. And she would probably get treated like one too. Sharpay and Ryan had cleaned up and threw everything that was dirty into the school laundry room. Yes they had one**.(A/N: it is true schools do have laundry rooms. In the gymnastics gym thingy there is one. I swear! Because I've been in there.lol. random i know).** He looked over to Gabriella to see her stirring in her sleep. It was still pretty bad outside, and everyone was wanting go home. Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be able to go home, because they needed to take Riley to the hospital to make sure she's fine.

"Troy?" Troy turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Gabriella's voice. He smiled, got up and went towards where she was laying down. He held onto his little girl securely and sat down beside Gabriella. He smiled at both his girls.

"Hey babe. "he said giving Gabriella sweet soft kiss on her lips and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"Well she's gonna be a daddy's girl, "Gabriella giggled. I nodded.

"She sure is!"he said smiling. Gabriella giggled and layed her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Troy, we need to get out of here. Riley needs to be checked out."she said. Troy knew Gabriella was right.

"Our cells are dead, babe."he said.

"I know...what about the others?"she asked. Troy thought about it. 10 minutes prior he heard that Chad, Tay, Kels and Ryan's phone's died. But not Sharpay's. Troy handed Riley to Gabriella and said he'd be right back. He walked over to Sharpay who was talking to Taylor and Kelsi and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey daddy."Sharpay smiled as well as everyone else. Troy smiled back and then sat down across from her.

"Hey Shar can I see your phone?"he asked. She nodded and handed it to her. Troy said thanks, got up and went back to Gabriella who was feeding Riley. He didn't want to see that, so he covered his eyes.

"Troy's its temporally. I don't like having my boob being sucked at."she said and Troy smirked still covering his eyes. Gabriella saw and she gasped.

"Troy Bolton! Not like that!"she said and laughed. Riley was through and Gabriella fixed her self back up and layed Riley in the bassinet. Troy came over and sat down and stared at Sharpay's phone like it was a TV.

"Who are we gonna call first?"Troy asked.

"Call my mom and dad. I'm their daughter. They must know that I had our daughter last night."she said and he nodded in agreement. Troy dialed the familiar number and waited for a dial tone and then he put it on speaker.

"Hello? Montez residence"said Manny Montez. Gabriella sighed and began to speak.

"Mami?"she asked in a soft tone.

"Gabi! Are you ok! We talked to Matsui he said he could get you all out Monday, and that you all had to just sit it out. He said that he was sorry about what was happening to all of you and very sorry to you since your pregnant."Manny said in a concerned voice.

"Was pregnant."Troy said.

"Troy is that you?"Manny said.

"Yes Mrs. Montez. Gabriella and I sorted things out and we're together."he said proudly.

"That's wonderful. and was pregnant?WHAT?"Manny Montez shouted. That woke Riley up and she started crying. "Gabriella..."Kale asked. Manny had turned on the speaker phone.

"Mom, we kinda need to get out of here. I had the baby this morning at what..like 5?"Gabriella said turning towards Troy

"5:34am in the morning."he replied remembering the time.

"Oh my goodness Gabi! I will do everything to get you out of there!"Kale Montez said freaking out.

"Daddy! I'm ok! We're ok! Riley is ok!"Gabriella smiled.

"Riley?"Manny asked.

"Mom, I had a baby girl and Troy and I named her Riley Marie Bolton."Gabriella said smiling like the world depended on it.

**Gabriella's POV**...

"Awwwwww!I can't wait to see her! Call Troy's parents pronto mija!pronto!"Manny said and they hung up. Troy started dialing his home number and it started ringing. After a few seconds Riley stopped crying and then someone started talking on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Bolton, Jack Bolton."I laughed at Jack trying to be a James Bond. Bond, James Bond. Tehe. Funny.

"Hey dad, Just wanted to tell you something."Troy said into the phone.

"Oh! Mr. Matsui said--"I cut him off.

"Jack, we know. We called my mom."I said and he did the 'o' into the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry you guys have to suffer in the school library."he said sincerely. I smiled at this and Troy chuckled at this. 

"Dad, can you put it on speaker phone. Mom needs to here this too."Troy said. Jack said ok, yelled for Lucille and placed it on speaker phone.

"Hey kids."Lucille said. We said hey back. Then Jack jumped straight to the point.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I broke up with Sharpay."Troy admitted. We heard his mom and dad high five. We silently laughed.

"We're sorry son."Jack said holding back his laughter.

"It's cool. I'm with Gabriella now."he said.

"Oh MY GOD!That's great!"Lucille shouted. Riley started fussing, which didn't go unheard from Lucille nor Jack.

"What was that?"Jack asked concerned.

"Oh that...your granddaughter."Troy said. 

"WHAT?"Jack and Lucille shouted in unison.

"Gabriella went into premature labor and gave birth this morning at 5:34 am. Their both fine, but we need to hurry up and get out of here."Troy said.

"This is sooo...AMAZING!"Lucille squealed. I giggled.

"The weather should die down by tomorrow morning. So, make sure you have everything ready. We will call an ambulance to come and pick you and Gabriella up and the baby. I want to make sure she's ok. And the paramedics can help in the mean time."Jack said speaking to Troy.

"I understand."he said.

"What's her name!"Lucille squealed wanting to know. Troy and I laughed at her eagerness.

"Riley Marie Bolton."Troy said.

"AWWW!"The parents said in unison. I giggled.

"Well, keep checking the weather. We don't want to stay here forever."I said and they laughed.

"We will. And I'm sure Mr. Matsui will be pleased to have a baby wildcat born at East High."Jack said. 

"I was thinking the same thing, dad."Troy said with a laugh.

"Alright. Gabi, sweetie make sure you keep Riley bundled up. We don't need her sick now."Lucille said. She was right. I put an extra blanket around her.

"We'll see you guys Monday at the hospital then."Troy said.

"I guess so."Jack said.

"Bye."I said and we all hung up. I sighed. I wanted to make sure we got out of here ok.

"Troy we'll be ok right?"I asked him.

"Of course. I've got my two best girls by my side."he said grinning like a fool.

"Your cheesy."I said and pushed him a little. I heard Troy gasped.

"Riley!mommy hit me!"he pouted. Riley just looked at him and closed her eyes.

"Take that, Bolton!"I said.

"Ok, you won...but I want to marry you."he said bluntly. I gasped. Did her just...

"Did you just..."I trailed off.

"Yes. Yes I did. Will you marry me Gabriella Montez?"he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, pretty boy."

* * *

**Ok! I just want to thank all of you guys for the amazing reviews!tehe. This story was suppose to be a one-shot. But I turned it into a lot of shots.lolls. You probably don't know, but I took down Hate&Love and Life Now. Because I'm re-writing those and will re-post them laters. And this story is coming close to an end. Maybe a few more chapters, then it's done. But thanks you guys for messaging me and telling me they hope my family is ok. I hope my dad will be ok too. Thanks again!**

**Love Ya Guys:)**

**-Ashley**


	13. If You Go, I Can't Promise Anything

A/N: This chapter is a...dramafied at the end one. I think it's done. If I end it here, do you want me to do a sequel?you guys decide and help muah out:)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Monday Morning...**

**7:30 am.**

**No One's Pov.**

Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella and Riley had cleaned up everything in the library it was spotless. Troy just wanted to get his girlfriend and daugther to a hospital and get checked out. School started at 8 am. 30 more minutes and they were good. Gabriella was scared of what others would think. Troy was just worried about Riley. Chad and Taylor well...are dating now. As in boyfriend/girlfriend. Gabriella still couldn't believe that Taylor would agree. Kelsi and Ryan were cute together. And Sharpay...well she was Sharpay. She got over the break up and her and Gabriella were like best friends now. Troy was amused by it.

"What the hell is taking so long!?"Sharpay moaned out loud, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"30 more minutes Sharpay. 30 more minutes."Troy said.

20 minutes later...

Everyone was at school. The gang could hear the loud noises. Just then Sharpay's cell phone rang, and Troy answered..

"Hello?"he answered.

"Troy, it's dad."Jack Bolton said.

"Thank god! Can we get out of here?"Troy asked.

"I'm driving behind the ambulance that's gonna take you and Gabriella to the hospital with Riley."Jack said.

"Well how far are you from the school?"

"I just pulled into my spot. The paramedics are getting the gurney/stretcher thing."Jack said. Troy heard his dad tell them to follow him. Troy also heard gasps from people around.

"Dad, what about the other kids?"

"Who cares? I told Dave about the baby and he's thrilled that they have a wildcat born at East High."Jack said excited.

"Well ok. bye."Troy said and hung up. Just then Sharpay's cell rang again. Troy looked at it and handed it to Sharpay.

"Hello?"she answered.

"OMG! SHARPAY!"3 girls at the same time screamed.

"Hey girls."she said.

"OMG your not gonna believe what I just heard. I heard that Gabriella Montez had her baby."Leah Thompson said.

"Cool."Sharpay said.

"And that she slept around with a lot of guys and doesn't even know the father the kid!"Mia Hanson said.

"Listen up Mia. Gabriella is not a whore! or whatever your thinking and she didn't sleep around! GOT IT!?"sharpay screamed.

"Yes Sharpay."the 3 girls said in unison.

"Sharpay...what about you and Troy?"Nessa Masters asked.

"Over and Done. But I'm happy."Sharpay said.

"WHAT!?"they screamed. Sharpay looked at the library doors that opened to reveal Jack Bolton and the paramedics.

"Bye girls!"Sharpay said hanging up.

"Thanks Shar."Gabriella said.

"Hey your my friend now. Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."she replied.

"Hey guys,"Jack said.

"Where's Gabriella Montez?"one of the paramedics asked.

"Right here."Gabriella said handing Riley to Troy so she could stand up. Gabriella was tired. She still had to feed Riley. She never wanted to breast feed. Troy took his daughter and Jack came over to Troy and smiled at the little girl.

"She's got your eyes Troy."Jack said proudly.

"I know."Troy said smiling. The two paramedics helped Gabriella onto the stretcher thingy. Gabriella was feeling tired.

"Is it ok if she sleeps?"Kelsi asked, "She's really tired."

"Yeah."the other paramedic answered. Troy went by Gabriella and held her left hand with his right hand. He held his daughter firmly with his left arm, and the support of Jack on his left side. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor followed closely behind the people in front of them.

They made it to the hall way where everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gabriella and Troy. The baby mostly. They started to whisper and ask questions.

"Gabriella had it."

"Why is Troy holding it?"

"Why are they holding hands?"

"YO! TROY! Are you a dad!?"someone yelled. Troy looked at them. Then looked at Gabriella, then Riley and then back at the person.

"Yep."he answered and continued walking.

Everyone gasped. Troy Bolton fathered Gabriella Montez' child.

More rumors and whispers were spread about the couple and the new baby wildcat. Gabriella was loaded into the ambulance and Troy hopped in too. One of the paramedics took Riley from Troy and put a breathing mask on her. Just for safely reasons, they told Troy when he asked.

They got to the hospital, and Gabriella was given a room. Riley was taken and being looked at. Gabriella's mom and dad came and sat with Gabriella and Troy in her room. Jack and Lucille joined as well.

"We're sorry you guys. We did everything we could to get you out of there. But the storm was coming down hard."Jack said as Lucille, Kale, and Manny agreed.

"We know."Troy said.

"One question."Lucille said. Troy nodded for her to go on..."Who delivered Riley?" Everyone agreed. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Sharpay and Ryan."they said in unison.

"Are you serious?"Kale asked.

"We're serious."troy and gabriella said in unison once again.

"How'd they know how to do that?"Manny asked.

"Sharpay and Ryan's uncle is a baby doctor person. Their uncle actually made them deliver babies a few times each. Of course he helped them."Troy said and Gabriella nodded. The 4 adults nodded in ok. There was a knock on the door and in walked Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey!"the 5 said in unison.

"Hey,"Gabriella and Troy said as well as the parentals.

"So how's Riles?"Chad asked already giving the baby a nickname.

"Ummm we-"Gabriella was cut off by a nurse bringing in Riley.

"Here we go mommy."the nurse said handing Riley to Gabriella, who gladly accepted.

"Is she going to be ok?"Kale asked.

"She's...perfectly fine. She's premature but she's healthy as can be."the nurse said and walked out.

"She's uber gorgeous."Sharpay said. Everyone looked at her and then laughed.

"Gabriella...you know your gonna have to cancel those papers."Manny Montez said.

"What papers?"Jack, Lucille and Troy asked.

"The adoption papers."Kale spoke up. They had forgotten to tell the Boltons.

"How come you didn't tell us?"Jack asked slight annoyed about the Montez' not telling them.

"It was a last minutes decision on Saturday morning before Gabriella went to detention."Manny answered.

"Gabi?"Troy asked. He didn't know what to say.

"Ummm...right...those papers...mom...what about that couple. I signed those papers and everything. I don't want to break their hearts."Gabriella said. Troy was a little ticked off.

"You actually signed them?"he asked annoyed.

"Well...I didn't know what was going to happen this past weekend!"Gabriella replied.

"Well you could of asked my opinion and my parents!"Troy said. By now the gang left the two families to talk.

"I'm sorry."Gabriella said softly. She couldn't look at Riley any more so she handed her to Lucille and turned towards the window where she was alone. Troy got mad and left the room. Jack went after him as well as Kale.

"Gabi, sweetie..."Lucille started.

"Take her."Gabriella said softly.

"What?"Lucille and Manny said in unison.

"Take Riley, Lucille. I gave my rights up when I signed those papers."Gabriella said still turned away.

"Gabi, hunny, we can always cancel the papers."Manny said.

"Whatever. I'm a bad mom. that baby is gonna hate me. I'll just stay out of her life. Troy can have her."

"Gabriella Marie Montez!You don't mean that!"Manny shouted. Gabriella didn't answer. She didn't know what was coming over her. She felt bad now that she remembered those papers. Now she felt useless and felt like she wouldn't be able to handle being a mom.

"Manny, let's leave her for now. She's tired."Lucille said trying to lighten the mood up. Manny nodded and left. Before Lucille left, she placed Riley in her cubicle tub(the thingy where they put babies in, while they're in the room to lay down in), that was right by Gabriella. Gabriella looked at the baby bin and looked at her daughter and sighed.

"I'm a bad mother."

"What the hell makes you think that?"Troy said coming into the room and going over to where Riley was and sat down in the chair in front of Gabriella.

"I signed my rights away! Take her! Just please Troy...take our daughter...I can't take care of her."Gabriella whispered, tears about to shed.

"Gabriella! It takes a mother and a father to help raise a child!"he said.

"Not always!"

"Gabriella your being so damn stubborn!"Troy shouted.

"Troy...take her and go."she whispered.

"I can't believe your acting like this. I told you I loved you! And that I would marry you and you said the exact words!"he shouted at her. He had tears in his eyes. He needed Gabriella to help raise their child.

"I loved you too. I still do...I just... can't do this any more."Gabriella said getting up. She still had her clothes on. She put her shoes on and started walking towards the door.

"So that's it?Your gonna go?Leave me Riley?"he asked pissed off.

"Troy...look at me. I'm 18. I had sex and got pregnant. I can't take care of a baby! That's why I signed those papers! I knew you and I wouldn't be together so I signed them! I thought it was best. But when I had Riley I was on top of the world. But then my mother reminds me of the papers I signed! I just...I'm sorry."Gabriella placed a kiss on Riley and then kissed Troy. Troy was taken back but kissed back. They pulled away. "Please don't be mad at me. Please? I can't handle you being mad. It would break my heart."she whispered to him. Troy had tears coming down.

"If you leave...I can't promise you anything. I'll still love you. But I highly doubt Riley will know who you are."he said. Gabriella nodded.

"I love you Troy."she said and ran out the door and towards home.

"I love you too, Gabriella."

* * *

Sooo? End it here and do a sequel or just continue this story and make it to like 20-30 chapters or so?help me decide:)  
Happy Easter:)

-Ashley


	14. Never Ever Let Go Again

A/N: Sooo...I'm gonna continue...but updates will be slower this week for all of my stories. My friend Carissa, lent me her book Twilight and I have to give it back to her on Friday and I'm just about to go onto Chapter 2. I know...slow reader. But I can't help it. I like to clear all the information that's going on. But so far...it's good.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A week later...**

Kale and Manny Montez were furious at their daughter for what she did. Gabriella hadn't come out of her room in barely a week.. Of course she took showers and stuff, but she had an en suite. She barely ate, and that brought her down. Manny called it depression. Kale just hated seeing how is daughter was acting. Of course her parents were mad, but she was their daughter. And they had to support her decisions.

Days turned into Weeks and Weeks turned into months. 4 Months to be exact. Kale and Manny spent most of their time with the Bolton's, because of Riley. Every time they brought up Gabriella, Kale and Manny would say they wouldn't know a thing because she stays locked up in her room. Troy was getting worried. Graduation was a week ago and Gabriella didn't go. The only reason was because she graduated early a month after Riley was born.

Troy was currently at home with Riley with the gang including Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's new boyfriend. They were sitting around talking and having fun. Riley was able to hold up her head. Troy was an amazing dad.

"Hey guys?"Sharpay asked out loud. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Have...you guys...talk to Gabriella lately?"she asked. Everyone shook their heads no except Taylor. Taylor...had been talking to Gabriella for the past 4 months. Taylor filled Gabi in all everything. Even the current things going on with her daughter. Gabriella felt bad...but Gabriella was hiding something.

"Taylor?"Chad asked. Taylor and Chad have been dating for 4 1/2 months now. Taylor turned her attention to her boyfriend and sighed.

"Yeah, I've talked to her. I'm the only one she talks to now. Troy...she feels awful...but she's depressed. Some mothers get depressed after having a baby. And she just just feels like she's gonna be a bad mom..."Taylor trailed off. Troy nodded. He wasn't mad at Gabriella...but Taylor was hiding something.

"What's else are you hiding?"troy asked Taylor.

"She's kinda sick..."

"What do you mean by sick?"everyone asked.

"She's..not...eating..."Taylor trailed off. Troy's eyes went wide.

"What!?"he shouted.

"I mean she eats...but she weighs like 90 lbs now. She feels hopeless. She was at 110 and now she's at the weight and I'm scared, Troy."Taylor admitted. That's all it took Troy. Troy picked Riley up and put her in her car seat and went towards his front door and to his Range Rover.

"Troy!"Everyone shouted.

"What!?"

"Where are you going!?"Kelsi asked.

"To help Gabriella!"

* * *

Troy arrived at the Montez household in 15 minutes. He turned his car off and got out. He then opened the back door and got Riley's car seat and headed for the front door. Troy knew Kale and Manny weren't home. His parents and her parents went away for the weekend to settle the adoption paper's thing with that arranged family.

Troy checked the front door and is was unlocked. He went in and then shut the door. He started for the stairs and went towards Gabriella's room. He knocked and heard nothing. He opened the door and what he saw in front of him shocked him.

Gabriella was lying in her pj's more like, shorts and a tank top. She looked pale. He walked over to her and saw her sleeping. He layed Riley's car seat in Gabriella's computer chair and went over to her bedside. He gently shook her.

"Gabs...wake up."he said in a gentle tone. Gabriella groaned and rolled over. She opened one eye and saw Troy. She closed them quickly. "Come on Gabs...I'm not mad at you I swear on my life."

"Troy...I feel so..."she trailed off.

"Depressed?" Gabriella nodded. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and hugged her tight enough so it wouldn't hurt her. She began crying in his chest saying she was sorry.

"I'm sorry Troy...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to be like this I swear. I want you to come back to me but I'm all weird and sick. I highly doubt Riley will love me and I'm sooooo sorry Troy. Please forgive me. I really need you to forgive me. Please. I'm sorry. I'm very very very very sooo sooo sooo sorry."She cried until she couldn't cry any more.

Troy held the crying girl in his arms and sighed.

"Gabriella, I love you and Riley is only 4 months old. She'll love you. Stop saying sorry. I forgive you."Troy said comforting the girl in his arms.

"I feel horrible. I shouldn't have left. I should of stayed there with you and Riley. I feel useless."Gabriella cried into their boyfriend's arms.

"Gabi, I love you. Come back to me. I need you. I'm missing you like crazy. I love you very very very much."he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, and of course I'll come back. I can't miss out on Riley's life."she said softly. Troy smiled and leaned down and caught her in a passionate kiss. They pulled back after hearing their daughter's cries fill the room. They laughed softly. Troy got up and grabbed Riley from her car seat and got on the bed. Gabriella looked at the little 4 month old and started crying. Troy got worried and looked at the crying girl.

"Babe, what's wrong?"he asked.

"Can I hold her?"she asked. Troy thought it was stupid of her to ask him that. He didn't care if she held Riley. He would love for his girlfriend to hold their daughter. He nodded and handed her Riley. Gabriella took in her daughter's features. She looked like Troy. Blue eyes, dimples and she had Gabriella's nose. Gabriella held Riley closer and began crying.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, baby girl."Gabriella cried to her little girl. Riley just looked up at her mother and just drooled. Gabriella laughed a small soft laugh. She got closer to Troy and snuggled up to him.

"I'm never ever letting you go ever again, Ella."Troy said holding on to his girlfriend, while she held their daughter.

"I don't plan on walking away...ever again."

* * *

Sorry for it being short. I've been busy lately:)

-Ashley


	15. First Words and Birthday

A/N: Ahhh! Yikes! Sup!? Ya me me nothing much...just...writing and reading Twilight! OMG! I love that book!! UBERNESS GUYS! UBERNESS GOOD! Edward Cullen is like...I can't even describe it. I love how the author describes his eyes!...so hot. And Bella and Edward...aww. I love it. I'm just now starting Chapter 11 in that book. Yes...I have like 13 more chapter to go and I'm done!yay muah! I'm...not so...sure about Jacob. I mean age...And Edward so...omg amazing. Yes I'm not in love with a vampire.lol. I'm getting New Moon on Friday after I'm finished with Twilight. My friends at school are trying to ruin the surprises for me. Gosh their mean.lol. Continue on with Saturday Detention:)

* * *

**Saturday Detention**

**Chapter 15**

**6 Months later...**

After everything that went on 6 months ago, Troy and Gabriella were still together and loved each other every day more and more. Riley was a huge part of their time and they couldn't be happier. Of course as Gabriella predicted to herself, Riley was a daddy's girl. Gabriella was happy for her little family...Troy and her even kept up with their little marriage. Yes they were married. As of 4 months. And very proud of it. Just to think, them getting together in Saturday Detention.

"Gabi!"Troy called through their house. Jack and Lucille had bought Troy and Gabriella a 4 bedroom house. When Gabriella asked Jack why the extra two rooms his rely was, "Well, for the grandchildren of course!" Gabriella blushed from even asking that question. Troy just laughed and said not for a few more years, and Gabriella agreed.

Today was Riley's 1st birthday. It is currently 8 am.

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up early...because it's my daughter's birthday. I'm 19 now and it's overwhelming that I could love this girl so much. I walked into my baby girl's room which was decorated in Disney Cinderella. Troy's idea. He thought it would be perfect for his little girl. And Riley loves that movie. Were bedroom walls were light yellow and her bed covers were Cinderella in colors of blue and light yellow for her hair. Riley had my hair, but Troy's eyes. I bought posters of Disney princess'...but I had to get Cinderella. I told Troy to just let her have what she wanted and he huffed like a big baby.

I went towards her crib and leaned over and saw her wide awake. She was smiling big. She had Troy's smile. She started teething a few months ago and you could see her little teeth coming in**.(a/n: i looked that up. Babies start teething at 10 months and I've learned from experience because I helped take care of my step-nephew and my real nephew and niece since they were born.)**She starting giggling when she saw me. I smiled at her.

"Hey gorgeous!"I said excited and she giggled. "Guess what!? Today is someones birthday!" Riley kept looking at me. I picked her up and brought her to her little changing table. She's a premy and that makes her small but she's a Strong little girl. I went to her dresser and got her, her new outfit Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and I bought her. It was a baby blue shirt that matched her eyes and some blue jean overalls. It's March. March 17th to be exact date. The day I gave birth to her in the library one year ago. I then put on her white socks, buckled the little overalls up and picked her up.

"Riles let's go wake daddy up!"I said and she clapped her hands. I walked out of Riley's room and down the hall towards Troy and I's room. I opened the door and Troy was lying in our bed wearing his blue tee shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. I walked over, still carrying Riley and sat down on my bed. I placed Riley in between Troy and me. Riley got a little too excited and started jumping on the bed. What was funny was when she fell while jumping and had fallen on Troy's chest. He let out a groaned and woke up.

"Riles..."Troy started. She looked at her daddy and smiled. She started giggling. Troy laughed and sat up with Riley clinging to him. Daddy's girl.

"Riley you woke daddy up!"I said dramatically. Troy rolled his eyes and held on to Riley.

"Riley don't listen to mommy...your my little girl aren't you?...Hmmm today is suppose to be someones birthday...but I don't remember who's...mommy can you help me out?"Troy asked smiling and looking over to me.

"Ummm I don't know...let's see...aunty pay's birthday already passed. uncle chad's is passed...aunty tay tay already passed...I can't think of any one."I said pretending.

"I know!, "Troy exclaimed and started tickeling Riley, who began giggling like crazy. "It's Riley Bear's!"

"Da!"she said. Troy and I looked at each other and smiled widely.

"Riley...say it again."I said.

"Dada!"she squealed. I smiled. Our little girl said her first word.

"I feel honored!"Troy pumped his fist in the air and being his dramatic self I rolled my eyes.

"Mama!"Riley squealed. I was excited now. I stuck my tongue at Troy and he pouted.

"She said dada first.."he said. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

* * *

"Riley is a special girl today. Because she' one today!"I said and she clapped her little hands together. We were currently on the way to the college So Troy and I could turn in our assignments. We weren't going to be in today so, we wanted to get them turned in. Troy and I had like 3 classes together, sometimes 4 when he isn't at Basketball. We were both in our second year of college at U of A. Troy's uncle worked there as the basketball coach. He grew up around that college and knew every teacher there. Strange really. But he loved seeing everyone.

We arrived and it was 10:15am. I got Riley's diaper bag out and Troy got Riley. I had both of our assignments for all of the classes that were needed to be turned into today. Riley was happy. A little too happy. She had a sucker in her mouth. One good thing about Riley. She's not a messy eater. She opens the sucker by herself hands the wrapper to me or Troy and she sticks it in her mouth. We thought it would be good for her to suck on for her gums.

We entered the college building and starting making our way to our first class. It was Troy's. Some paper on something...I read it, it was good. I didn't know my husband was that smart. We neared the door and opened it. We walked in and 100 people...or less were staring at us.

"Well, Mr. Bolton...Nice to show up for class."Professor Amy Cole said smirking. She was nice, from what Jack and Troy said and of course, Eddie, Troy's Uncle.

"Yeah, I'm here to give you my assignment, because I'm not coming to class."Troy said. I looked through my bag and got his first paper out and handed it to him and he handed it to her.

"Well nice enough to stop by and give it to me, ehh?"

"In deed."Troy said smiling.

"Troy, we need to hurry up."I said. It wasn't that I didn't want to be here I just needed to get my assignment turned in next.

"Oh right! Sorry. Continue with class."Troy said and we started walking away.

"Mr. Bolton, why are you skipping my class today?"

"It's my daughter's first birthday."Troy said smiling, as well as I am.

"Well Happy Birthday to your little girl."she said and we said thanks and went to my class to turn in my paper. We got usual question's to why we weren't coming to class and we said the truth. We finished at 10:50 am and started back to the car.

"What's next beautiful?"Troy asked me once we got into our range rover. Riley was already strapped back in and looking at the window watching the cars pass by.

"We need to get the birthday cake, ice cream, and we need to pick up Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi."I said grinning.

"why are the 3 tripples coming?"He asked.

"Because they want to set up our house for Riley's BIG Birthday party."I said in a 'duh' tone. Troy laughed. We went to the store and picked up the Cinderella princess cake...Troy insisted it be princess' and Riley loved it. We got chocolate Ice cream and Strawberry. No one that was coming liked vanilla. I hated vanilla personally.

We then went to Sharpay's house to pick up the girls. The Guys were all at practice. Except for Ryan. He was helping out in the drama thing. I walked up to Sharpay's front door and rang the doorbell. Sharpay opened it moment's later.

"Hey mommy!"she squealed. I laughed.

"Come on slow pokes!"I said to them.

"Yes, Mommy!"the three said in unison. I laughed. Sharpay shut and locked her front door and we made it to the car. I opened the passenger door and heard Riley talking to Troy.

"Dada! Dada! Da!Da!Ma!Ma!Mama!Yay!"she squealed. I laughed. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all had stunned faces as Taylor and Kelsi climbed in the backseat behind Sharpay and Riley's seat.

"When did she start talking!?"Sharpay asked.

"Ummm...this morning."I said. Troy was going to bring it up. I knew it.

"Yes she did and she said Dada first."Troy said pulling away from the curb and towards home.

"Troy..."I said warning him.

"Hey! She said it first!"he said in defense making a left at a stop sign.

"Don't you feel speical Troy?"Taylor asked.

"Totally, babes!"he said pumping his fist while we were at a Red light.

"Troy your so dramatic."Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"You should look in the mirror."he mumbled.

"What was that?"she asked.

"I said you should look out the window. We're almost there."he said saving his ass for what he said. Sharpay formed in 'O' and looked at Riley.

"Riley can you say Sharpay?"she asked.

"Shar, she's 1. She can't even say daddy fully yet."I said giggling.

"Hey!It never hurts to try."she defended which got a laugh from Kels and Tay.

"Dada!"Riley screamed.

"Riles..."Troy warned and Riley quieted down. I looked at Riley she was sucking on her thumb.

"Hey Sharpay look for Riley's teething ring in her diaper bag."I asked politely. Sharpay did what I asked and gave it to Riley and she started making gurgle sounds when she sucked on it. We all laughed and Troy pulled up to our house.

* * *

"Ok!Everyone quiet! Time for Riley's presents!"Troy said. We all gathered around in our spacious living room where Jack, Lucille, My parents, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Ryan sat. Riley was enjoying her birthday. Everyone was happy to hear that Riley had her first words today.

Troy sat Riley's first present in front of her and she stared at it and then began to plays drums with it. It caused us to all laugh. Troy and I helped Riley opened the box and it was a little pink microphone. We all turned to look at Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey, It was her idea."Zeke said.

"Yes it was and she can be F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! Like muah!"Sharpay squealed and we all laughed. A few more presents later, Riley got new clothes from my parents and some from Troy's. But she got toys. Troy and I bought her a baby doll and she instantly loved it. We decided to name the doll Lillie. After everyone had gone home we put princess Riley to bed.

"Goodnight birthday girl."Troy said and gave her kiss, as well as I did. Riley smiled and went to sleep. She was tired. Troy and I turned her baby monitor on and closed the door and went towards our room. I sat on the bed and layed down. Troy came and plopped down on top of me, earning an oomph sound rise from my mouth.

"Was that nesaray?"I asked as he nodded and leaned and gave me a kiss.

"Yes, only for you babe."he said looking into my eyes.

"We have it made."

"Yes we do."he replied.

"I love you little Bolton family."I said giggling. Troy smiled.

"I'm glad. Now in the future...let's have...ummm...10 more kids!"he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Only if you give birth to the next 9."I said.

"So you would carry one more?"he asked.

"Yeah, but in the future babe."I said kissing him.

"I still want 10 kids."he mumbled against my lips and I giggled.

"We'll see, We'll see."

* * *

Ok so this chapter was boring to me but I don't mind. And the next chapter I'm gonna skipp a few more years:)

-Ashley


	16. Daddy's Little Girl

A/N: Hey guys sorry for it being short. I've got a lot of things to update. lol. I'm taking time off of...Beauty and the Tragedy, Epic Light, and Wish You Were. I'm gonna finish this story and it's got a about 5 or less or maybe more chapters...haven't decided yet. OP is...still being written. My allergies kicked in on Sunday and I've been dealing with them. And the my nose makes my eyes water and then my throat hurts terribly where I speak so hoarse. And my head hurts. I've taken tons of Allergy crap and it doesn't work. I had no school today because of the storm last night. It knock out the power I believe. And about 3:30 am it's was BAD! I mean BAD! my computer was on and the power was flicking on and off and my computer was going on and off. scary...lol. Thunder crackling...and etc...oh...On Thursday 17th..I won't be updating at all...nor the following week after. Because My dad is having his surgery and he won't be able to do anything so I thought I would let you know:)

* * *

Chapter 16

**4 years later...**

Everyone from the gang graduated college a year ago and they were now into their jobs and they loved it. Troy went into the NBA with his best friends, Chad and Zeke. Taylor and Chad got married junior year of college. Zeke just tied the knot with Sharpay 6 months ago. Troy was still married and him and Gabriella were going strong for about 5 years now. Riley was now 5 and still was a daddy's Little girl.

Sharpay decided to open up a shop. For fashion. She was great with clothes and that helped her more and more each day. Kelsi and Ryan are engaged. Taylor is a teacher for East High. She always wanted to stay close to High School. And as for Gabriella...She was a social worker. She worked with teens. She loved her job. But since Troy was in the NBA, she was always being stocked by the paps**.(a/n:let's pretend that new Mexico has the NBA. I want everyone to stay in Albuquerque.)**

"I got a sucker and I got a dolly and I got a bear and and and grandma gave me a dollar!"Riley exclaimed to Gabriella who laughed at her daughter's silliness. Gabriella had just picked up Riley from Jack and Lucille's. Her parents, Kale and Manny moved to New York. Her Dad's job was transferred but they were coming back in a few months. They had been gone for 2 years and they wanted to spend some time with their daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter.

"That's awesome Riley."Gabriella giggled. Gabriella was holding Riley's hand as they made their way into the big Gym doors where Troy's team was working out. Troy and the guys were on the Wildcats basketball team**(a/n:totally made up). **They were about to reach the doors when flashes went off.

"Mommy!"Riley shouted. Gabriella sighed and picked up Riley. Riley now had shoulder length brown curls just like her mother and gorgeous popping blue eyes.

"Gabriella!"

"Over here Gabi!"

"Riley!Gabriella!"

"Mommy...I want daddy."Riley said.

"Ok, close your eyes and count to 10. remember how?"

"Uh huh. Papa Jack thought me."she said and started counting and closing her eyes.

"GABRIELLA!"

"Excuse me."Gabriella said trying to make her way through to the door.

they wouldn't move.

"Hello! I need to get to my husband!"Gabriella said.

they still didn't move. Gabriella was about to give up when the door's to the gym opened to reveal Zeke.

"Gabi!"Zeke said making his way over to her. He finally reached her and starting to get her through. Once they got back through the doors Gabriella placed Riley on the ground.

"Ok...1, 2, 3...Go find daddy!"Gabriella said and Riley took of running in her little converse sneakers. She was dressed in a red and white shirt that had Bolton written on the back and the number 14 under it. She was wearing her blue jean shorts.

"You ok Gabs?"Zeke asked.

"Yeah. Come on. We need to make sure wildcat made it to big wildcat."Gabriella said slightly confusing Zeke but he just followed. When they reached the court, Gabriella saw Troy and Riley throwing basketballs in the hoop. Riley on Troy's shoulders and clapping her hands because she made it in. Troy smiled and turned around and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and ran to her husband and daughter.

"Hey Troy,"Gabriella said leaning up on her toes and giving Troy a kiss.

"Ewww...mommy, daddy no no!"Riley said hiding her eyes from Troy and Gabi's lip lock. They laughed and sat down on the bleachers.

"So what happened?"Troy asked looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"Paps."she said and he sighed.

"Gabs...I can't do anything about it...you know that."he said and she merely nodded.

"I know. They just don't listen. Zeke had to force them away."

"Well your here now and that's all that counts."Troy said pulling Gabriella into his lap.

"We have to take our clothes off! To have a good time...oh no!..."Riley sang listening to Chad's iPod. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy stood and got the iPod and handed it back to Chad. Chad stood confused.

"I said she could listen to it."Chad said with a shrug.

"Were you by any chance listening to 'Clothes Off' by Gym Class Heroes?"Troy asked. Chad looked at his iPod and then chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Dude awesome SONG!"Chad said punching his fist in the air. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Dude...I don't want my daughter saying 'We have to take our clothes off..' anytime soon, nor do I want her to at all." Troy said to chad then turning to Riley.

"Daddy...I just sing!"Riley said throwing her hands in the hair and giggling. Troy smiled and picked Riley up.

"Riles, how about I take you and mommy to eat?"he asked his 5 year old. Riley smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah! And in the car can we listen to the when you look in my eyes song!?"Riley asked excited.

"Riley its When you look me in the eyes and yes we can."Gabriella said giggling.

"Yay!!I luv that song daddy!"

"I know you do."He smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy has blue eyes!"Riley said cupping a hand on Troy's face.

"And so do you Riles."Gabriella said.

"Yay! Did cha hear daddy!? I have blue eyes too!"she said excited.

"Yeah I heard and you got your mommy's nose."Troy said poking her nose, making Riley giggle.

"I love you daddy."Riley said.

"I love you too Riles."

"Looks like she's daddy's little girl."Chad and Zeke said at the same time.

"You got that right."Gabriella said coming in between the boys and smiling. The guys shook their heads and laughed.

* * *

Sorry for it being short.

-Ashley


	17. Gabriella and Bethany

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. My dad had his surgery on Thursday and he is in pain. We were at the hospital for 10 hours. So I won't be able to update all my fanfic's because I have to help my dad out. So be patient and I'll try.

* * *

Chapter 17

**4 years later...**

**Gabriella's POV**

I wondered...In life...if we ever expect anything out of the normal...I mean I was a pregnant 18 year old in high school and I passed and graduated with flying colors. Riley was 6 when the gang and Troy and I graduated College. Now we're all 27 and 28 and still have good jobs. Troy still in the NBA with Chad and Zeke. Kelsi and Ryan moved to New York to teach music and theatre arts. Sharpay still has her little fashion shop and it's amazing work for her. Taylor work's up at East High still. We all live in New Mexico except for Ryan and Kelsi of course, After they got engaged a year later they were married.. We stayed because of the wildcat baby. Of course Mr. Matsui can't get enough of East High and is still the principle. Riley is now 9 years old her birthday being last month and she's in the 3rd grade. Everyone wants to be her best friend, only because her daddy is famous and the wildcats NBA team(A/N:again made up). But she's got a best friend. Her name is Ellie Cross. Same grade and everything. They met in kindergarten and weird thing is, Ellie's dad is Jason Cross from High School. I mean I barely knew Jason but he's on the same team as Troy. So Ellie and Jason were bond to meet. Sadly though, Jason's girlfriend died giving birth to Ellie and Jason plays both roles. And he's a great dad.

So what have I been doing for the past 4 years? I'm still a soical worker. And I planned to stay one. I love me job. Yes...Troy still has paps following him and our family around but what can we do about it? Lately for the past severaly months, I've been followed around a lot more. The paps have been nice to me...in my condition. Ok, I'm gonna come out and say it. I'm 5 ½ months pregnant. With Twins. And the paps are careful with me because of that...and Troy said in a interview that if paps got in my way he'd kill them.

We're expecting two little boys...but I don't know. You never know it could change in a second. But Troy wants his boys. He loves his little girl but he wants boys. He even told my swollen stomach to be boys. I got it on tape too, with the occasional Riley laughing in the background at Troy talking to my belly.

Currently I'm driving to the rec center. That's where I do most of my work. But I've got to be careful still now these days. I'm eating for 3 and caring two healthy babies. I still work with teenagers from the age of 13-18. It's awesome to work with them. I usually get the great kids. Today I'm seeing a teenage girl named, Bethany Martin. She's in the situation I was in at 18...but she's 17 and a junior in high school. She goes to East High. She's 6 months, two weeks ahead of me. This young girl is so amazing to work with because she had the exact situation I had. Father of the baby cheated with her and she ended up pregnant and now the fathers parents are trying everything to help her out. She's very smart and one of my good friends. I pulled into the rec- center parking lot and got out...or tried. But got help from one of the paps. They follow me just as much as Troy. I knew quite a few of them.

"Thanks, Jeff."I told the paparotzi. Jeff was nice. He was just doing his job and he was amazingly nice.

"Anytime Gabriella."he smiled and pointed to his camera asking my permission. I laughed and nodded. I locked my car and started to see flashes. Jeff, and a few more.

"Gabriella!"I turned around and saw a pap. I stopped and she came over to me.

"Gabriella, my daughter wants to get your autograph because your married to Troy and your pretty."she said. I giggled and nodded. I sighed the little diary that had her daughter's name on it, _Zoey._

"That's a gorgeous name."I said and she smiled and I made my way into the rec-center. I saw Luna, my co- worker. We're good friends through this work. I went towards Mac, the guy that's in control of my cases.

"Hey Mac." I called out waddling my way towards him. He laughed at me walking.

"Hey mommy."he said with a laugh.

"Mac, you try carrying 2 babies around, your back hurting like hell."I spat in a joking manner. He just shook his head and gave me my file. Bethany lost both of her parents in a plane crash when she was 4. She she grew up with relatives and then they got tired of her and put her in a rec- center. Bethany comes here sometimes to sleep and stay. She got emancipated from her last living arrangement. But she says it's too lonely. The father of her baby, Tyler Scott, his parents offered her to live with him but Tyler and her decided that it would be a good idea that she didn't. Still he and his girlfriend were still together and it's exactly like what I went through.

I made my way towards the room Beth stayed in here. I opened her little in-suite room, that had a bedroom and bathroom, living space and the kitchen was in the rec- center's cafeteria. I closed the door, placed my things on the hook where it said gabriella. Yeah I came here a lot so we made a place to my stuff. I waddled my way through the little living arrangement then called for Beth.

"Beth!"I called out and then I saw her.

"Hey Gabi."She was extremely gorgeous. Brunette, Hazel eyes about 5'4 or so and her current weight was only 120. She's gained about 11 lbs so far. She was wearing a maternity black and white striped shirt and some lose fitting maternity shorts. I was in a maternity sundress with white ballet shoes. These were the only shoes that didn't hurt my feet at the moment. She came and gave me a hug and I hugged back. We went into her little living room and spread out among the couches.

"So, how are you doing Beth?"

"Umm...not so good. I got a detention, thanks to Ms. Darbus."she said with a sigh.

"Saturday Detention?"I asked. She nodded and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"she asked. I shook my head.

"I had Riley in the school library thanks to Saturday Detention."she laughed at my reply.

"How far along were you when you had Miss Riley?"I brought Riley along with me sometimes. She loved Bethany.

"7 months. She was premature but she was healthy."I said.

"Is that why Riley's the wildcat baby?"

"Yep."I said with a smile.

"So how's the twins?"she asked with a smile on her face. She was sitting next to me and then I rested my hands on my growing bump.

"Terrible. They keep me up kicking."I said with a laugh.

"Gabi, I'm scared."she admitted. This was a first for Beth. She never told me once in my time working here she was scared. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She layed her head on my chest.

"Beth, don't be afraid. I'm here for you and I'm pretty sure Tyler is too. Heck! Troy's here for you."I told her with a smile on my face. She smiled at me and hugged me tighter.

"I'm scared that I'm going to be a bad mother."

"Bethany, you are the most amazing 17 year old I've ever met. You will do great things in life. One of them will be being a mom. You will always have me because once I meet someone, they stay in my heart. You'll will be awesome."I told her with confidence.

"Gabi, your like a mom to me and I couldn't ask for anything more. I just want you to know that. You'll always be in my heart and I want you and Troy to be the Godparents of my baby."I was taken back, but amazed.

"Of course, hunny."I said stroking her hair. I then decided something. Something drastic but something that could help her out.

"Beth, how would you like if you stayed with me for awhile?...or forever."she pulled away and looked at me shocked.

"Really?"I nodded and she smiled and threw her arms around me.

"We have plenty of room in my house. We have like 3 extra bedrooms, Well one for the twins but when their older we gotta split them some how or fights will be bad."I said as she giggled.

"I would love too, if Troy says it's ok."I smiled at her. Troy wouldn't mind.

"I'm sure he won't. You've met him. He's down to earth. And he's very very very protective. But another reason. Troy wants me to stop my work, Until the twins are born then I'm switching to cases at home, like numbers and stuff and getting teens into homes for about a year."It was true. I had to take off for a year because of Troy. But I didn't mind. My back was already hurting more than when I was pregnant with Riley.

"Gabriella your amazing."she said and I smiled.

"I just want to help you out. It's my job and my boss will love it. If Tyler can't see you as the girl as I do, then he must be blind. This baby will have a big family. I'll do you a huge favor. I'll talk to Tyler for you, see if I can't get it through his head that you and this baby are more important than that girlfriend of his. He will come around."I promised her and she nodded and hugged me tight. I was going to help her no matter what. And I was going to get Tyler to see that Bethany and this baby need him. This baby needs a father.

* * *

next chapter will introduce Tyler and Gabriella meeting and Troy's response to Beth moving in.

-Ashley


	18. Asking Troy's Permission

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy.

* * *

Chapter 18

_Gabriella's Point of View_

I stepped out my my car, locked it, grabbed my bag and dinner and made my way inside. Today was a good day. Talking to Bethany, was great. I was going to talk to Troy tonight. I walked into the house and saw a beautiful sight before me. It was 6:30 and I saw Troy on the couch sleeping with Riley wrapped up in his arms. Riley's a daddy's girl. Good thing we might have two boys. Then I have my boys and he has his girl. Who am I kidding? Troy's going to get them to be daddy's boys, or at least one of them.

I put my purse down on the counter and took my shoes off and placed them on the little rack for shoes by the front door. My feet were killing me. I had bought Mexican food for dinner. Espeically since I was craving cheese enchiladas and fried mexican rice. I got Troy's combo dish of a little bit of everything and Riley her enchiladas and burritos and so and so. I got out the drinks. I had gotten a water, Troy his Dr. Pepper and Riley her sprite. I sat it on the table all ready to eat and then headed into the living room.

I kneel down on my knees, holding a hand on my stomach so I could get down and sat infront of Troy and Riley. I stroked Troy's hair of his eyes and smiled at him. He began to stir and them opened his eyes. I looked into those blue orbs and I glowed. He gave me the sexiest smile on earth.

"Hey baby." he said to me. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Hey babe. I got dinner on the table." he smiled and began to wake up Riley.

"Riles, mommy's home." Riley groaned and moved her head onto Troy's chest more and then opened her eyes, I saw her blue orbs too and smiled at her.

"You hungry Riles?" I asked her. She nodded her head and Troy sat up. Riley stood and stretched. I was having a hard time getting up and I heard Troy chuckled.

"Troy! Don't laugh at me!" I whined. Troy helped me up and pulled me into his embrace and smelt my hair.

"Toasted Vanilla and Sugar." I giggled. Troy knew my scent's too well.

"Yep."

"So how are my boys doing today?" Troy asked me, while we walked into the dining room and he still had me in his arms.

"Good. They've been kicking roughly today. Their excited."

"And what would my babies be excited about?" he asked raising his eyebrow. I giggled and we sat down at the table. After a few minutes of eating, I turned my attention to Troy and started to speak, "Troy?" I asked. He raised his head and met my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You know Bethany Martin, right?" he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Poor girl. I read her file."

"Troy I said not to read it!" I whined.

"I'm sorry babe." I giggled. I couldn't help it. He was just to damn cute.

"Mom, what's wrong with Bethany?" Riley asked.

"Nothing. She's fine. I was wondering though..." I trailed off and Troy picked up on this.

"Wondering what?"he asked.

"If Bethany could come live with us?" I asked. Riley smiled.

"Please!?" she pleaded. I giggled at my daughter's eagerness.

"I don't mind. How's her little one doing?" he asked.

"Beth and the baby are good. I'm going to go talk to Tyler soon." I said and continued to eat.

"Then I'm going with you." Troy decided.

"Troy, I'm a big girl. I don't need any help." I said.

"But I read the file, I'm a guy. I know what his situation feels like. So if your plan back-fire's then I'll talk him into it." Troy had a good point there. I mean, this could work. I smiled at Riley and then Troy and nodded my head.

"Ok. But I want to get Beth moved in here by this weekend." I confirmed and my blue eyed gorgeous family nodded.

"Deal." they said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being short. I was going to make it longer but it's like 2:23am right now. tehe. I'm tired.


	19. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in a while and I was going to update today but I'm not.

Something terrible happened in my family.

My nephew Tanner was killed by a dog.

He was only 7 years old.

We found out today.

He's not my biological nephew but I still loved him.

Now he's gone.

So guys just be patient with me now that he's dead.

I mean, Tanner was an awesome kid!

He loved sports, he was very active and he was a ladies man.

He left a new baby sister, and his younger brother and sister behind.

I know now he's in a better place.

With God in heaven.

I pray for him because he was one one of my best friends and now he's gone.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you understand.

-Ashley


	20. Tyler Scott and 911 Call

Author's Note- Hey Guys, My nephew's funeral was Thursday and it was beautiful. They made a memorial video for him at the church and they played his favorite song, "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts and the things that had me crying the most was that they put a picture of me and Tanner together and my dad saw and put his arm around me and I cried. It was closed casket. There was too much damage from the attack, so it was closed. I made Tanner some videos on my Youtube's. You can get the link to my youtube on my profile if you don't know it yet. Tanner's step grandpa came up to me on Thursday, gave me a hug and said, "Tanner talked about you a lot you know. He said you were his favorite aunt." I cried when I heard that too. Tanner was 7 years, 8 months and 12 days old. He's in a better place now. Sorry for the lack of update. But it's been rough.

* * *

Chapter 19

Gabriella and Troy finally got the last box of Bethany's stuff into her new room. It was looking nice. Since Gabriella was pregnant, Troy told her sharply that she wasn't allowed to paint with the fumes taking into the room. She of course giggled and went to play with Riley. The room was a light shade of green and the bed had a light pink covering and a few purple here in there through out the room. Gabriella had asked Beth her favorite colors and they were light green, light pink and any color purple except a really dark purple.

Overall the room looked nice.

Bethany was already at the house getting situated and helping Riley with her homework.

Gabriella walked down the stairs being careful and stepped into the living room. She looked around and her eyes landed on her husband, who was watching the sports channel. She laughed quietly and walked over to him.

_Gabriella's Point of View_

"Troy, Beth said she'd watch Riley for us while we go to talk to Tyler. I want to do it today because Beth told me that Tyler always spent Sunday's with his parents. His parents and him should be out of church by now. So let's head over there and ta--" I was cut off by Troy's lips onto mine. I giggled into the kiss and we pulled back from each other. I was about to talk but he beat me to the chase...hmmm Chase...

"You wouldn't be quiet. So I had to shush you." I grinned and nodded. Troy went upstairs, told Beth we were leaving and he grabbed the keys and left towards, Tyler Scott's house.

About 15 minutes later we arrived in front of his house. Troy got out and came over to my side and helped me out and put a hand protectively over my growing belly. I giggled and he grinned as we made our way to the front door.

Troy knocked and a woman about 38 opened the door and smiled at us.

"You must be Gabriella and Troy Bolton, My name is Leslie Scott and the men of the house are here some where." She said as we walked into her lovely home.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella of course and this is Troy." I smiled at her. She laughed.

"My son's love you, Mr. Bolton." She said.

"Thanks and please, call me Troy." He said and we sat down in the living room.

"How is your pregnancy going Gabriella?" She asked me.

"Tiring. They kick constantly and won't stop. But I love it. It's a great feeling to have." I said and Troy placed his hand on my Belly and grinned.

"Do you know what you guys are having?" Leslie asked.

"We're having Boys." Troy said proudly.

"Troy...You think we're having boys."I said warning him.

"I know we're having boys." He inquired.

"How so?" I asked.

"I asked the doctor." I gasped.

"No you didn't!" he grinned and nodded.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to know, babe." I laughed quietly.

"Congratulations, guys."Leslie said smiling at us.

"YO! mom!!" I heard a voice booming from the stairs.

"Tyler! Get down here!" Leslie shouted. I heard him groaned and come down the stairs. He was a handsome boy. Green eyes, Brown shaggy hair and was dressed in Blue jeans and a green polo and some vans. He came over and sat down. He knew we were coming today. He looked over at me and smiled at me then a huge grin on his face when he saw Troy Bolton in his living room.

"Your Troy Bolton!"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Troy smirked. I laughed as well as Leslie. Tyler laughed along and we heard a few more people come in.

"Leslie, Tyler!" A male voice came in.

"Oh! Nick! In the living room." I saw a man about 40 come in and give me and Troy a warm smile.

"Hello! I'm Nick Scott." I smiled and said hello.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"No, we're waiting on Alyson and Ben."_(a/n: tehe the names of the people from Knocked Up_).

"MOM!!" I heard two teens say in unison running in the room. I remember Bethany telling me about Tyler's siblings. Aly and Ben are Twins and are 15 and are freshmen at East High.

"Now we're all here." Nick said. I nodded and I started.

"Ummm, as you all know the situation Tyler is in, correct?" I asked making sure.

"Yes." they replied.

"Well, Beth is 6 months along, and she recently moved into mine and Troy's house."

"Is that okay, with your job in all?" I heard Nick ask. I nodded.

"Ummm, Troy here actually got me on leave for the next 4 ½ months, because he's so protective." I heard Leslie laugh a little as well as Alyson.

"Is...ummm...Beth...you know...ummm...ok?" Tyler asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Not really, Tyler." I answered.

"Why not?"he asked.

"Tyler! You know damn well why Beth is not ok!" Leslie shouted at him.

"I know...I know! I messed up! Ok! God Damnit!" he shouted standing up.

"Don't you speak in the name of God like that in this house young man!"Nick defended.

"sorry." Tyler answered.

"Does she need anything, Gabriella? Troy?" Nick asked.

"Not right now. But she feels scared, afraid, and more." Troy answered for me and I nodded.

"Well, my lunk head brother over here is a total jerk to her at school." Alyson jumped in.

"How so?" I asked.

"Ignores her, goes along with whatever his beotch girlfriend, Marisol says about her and more. I love Beth. She's uber nice." Alyson said and Ben nodded in agreement with his sister.

"You know Tyler, I was in your position at 18 though." Troy said quietly.

"Really? How? It's not like you went and got someone pregnant at a party, had a girlfriend that you cheated on and now have a baby coming soon." Tyler retorted. I cleared my throat. No one knew about how Riley came to be really.

"Ummm... actually I was exactly in your spot, dude." Troy said.

"You cheated on your girlfriend, had sex with a girl you barely know...well you know her but don't really talk to her...got her pregnant and had a baby?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah actually I did. I had a daughter and Gabriella and I named her Riley." Tyler froze and then looked at me.

"You and Troy got pregnant at 18?" I nodded. "Ummm...you cheated on your girlfriend?" Tyler asked Troy. Troy nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but we're really good friends with his ex, now." I said.

"Tyler I can't believe your a jerk to Bethany Martin. She's the sweetest girl I've ever known." Leslie informed us. I nodded in agreement.

"She is Tyler. She just feels like your not going to want this baby in your life at all and that your going to abandoned her to take care of this precious child." I said.

"I didn't know she felt that way." Tyler admitted.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ben shouted at him.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted back. " I made a mistake--"

"Yes you did! And your hurting Beth by being with that skank Marisol!" Alyson jumped in.

"..."

"See you don't even have words to say about it." Alyson said. Tyler was looking down. Troy's cell phone started ringing.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl..._

I smiled at his ring tone. Riley had heard it on the radio station as she was going through them and Troy said that Riley was his little girl. Riley told Troy that, that should be her ring tone for him for when she calls him. He agreed and and laughed. Troy answered his cell.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Daddy!" Riley shouted._

"Riley what's going on? Why are you shouting?" Troy asked panicking. What was going on!? Why was Riley calling?

_"Daddy! It's Bethany!! There's something wrong with her!" Riley said crying._

"Riley, did you call 911?" I panicked! 911?!

_"Yeah! they said they would be here in a few minutes. Daddy she's hurting and she says she's bleeding." Troy gasped._

"Riley, listen to me. When the ambulance gets there go with Beth and say your her sister. And that she was watching you so you have to go with them and me and mommy will meet you at the hospital, okay?" Troy said.

_"Okay daddy." Riley said and hung up. Troy shut his phone._

"Troy what's going on?" I asked scared. Troy looked around and saw that Nick, Leslie, Tyler, Alyson and Ben were looking at him for an answered. I looked at Tyler and he looked scared for Bethany.

"It's Bethany. I think she's going to have a miscarriage."

* * *

Troy's ring tone was 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw. Great song. I sing it and compare it to my dad and me:)

-Ashley


	21. Bethany's Choice

Chapter 20

_Previously..._

_"Troy what's going on?" I asked scared. Troy looked around and saw that Nick, Leslie, Tyler, Alyson and Ben were looking at him for an answered. I looked at Tyler and he looked scared for Bethany._

_"It's Bethany. I think she's going to have a miscarriage."_

* * *

_Tyler's Point of View(a/n: Ok I had to do a point of view for him. I mean come on. He's in the same situation as Troy.tehe)_

After Troy said Beth might lose the baby, my family, Gabriella and Troy raced to the hospital. We walked in a little girl came running into Troy's arms. It must be his daughter, Riley.

"Daddy! I was so scared!" Riley cried.

"I know sweetie. I know." Troy said and went and sat down with Riley crying in his arms.

"What's going to happen now?" Ben asked.

"First I'm going to go find out from the doctor how Bethany is doing and then we'll know." Gabriella said. I nodded and watched her go.

_Gabriella's Point of View._

I walked down and went to the front desk and I saw that it was Mia. She used to be at the Rec- Center but when she hit 18 she got out of there. That was 2 years ago. I'm surprised to see her here.

"Mia?"

"Well! Gabriella! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. I grinned and nodded.

"How are you doing, Mia?" I asked resting my hands on the counter of the desk.

"Pretty good. I'm in college now. I kept my grades up in school, got a scholarship, and I wanted to help out in the medical field. I'm going for a nurse but I'm temping for a friend today. She got sick so I talked to my trainer person who I'm training with and they let me have her job for the day. So I'm doing pretty good here. It's really good to see you. I heard in the magazines that 'Troyella' was expecting...again." I grinned at her. She accomplished so much. And what made me feel better was that I helped her achieve so much more.

"That's great to hear, Mia. Yeah...the rumors are true. I'm having twins." She grinned.

"That's great to hear, Gabs. Oh what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"Remember Bethany Martin?"

"Yes. Yes I do. And she's in room 18 on the 2nd floor. Gabs, she almost lost her baby." Mia told me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I know. Riley called us and told us. Do they know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah. Here I'll page her doctor for you and you can talk to her." I nodded and watched as Mia picked the phone up and talk to someone. After she set down the phone, a dirty blonde came towards me.

"Gabriella Bolton?" I nodded.

"Yeah, How is Beth?" I heard her sigh. She motioned for me to walk with her and I nodded and we began walking down the deserted hall.

"Beth, came in from the ambulance and was bleeding. We got the bleeding to stop and luckily the baby is ok. She was stressed out and when she was coming in she was saying that a 'Tyler' didn't want this baby." I sighed.

"Thank you very much Dr..."

"Ramos."

"Thank you Dr. Ramos." She smiled a weak smile and walked away. I walked back towards my family and Tyler's.

_Tyler's POV_

Gabriella came back and she looked sad. I looked to see if I could find any answers but none. She started to speak and I tuned in.

"Dr. Ramos said that Bethany was stressed out and...mumbling some things and almost lost the baby. She's fine now. They stopped the bleeding and said she would be ok." I can't believe this was happening. To my Bethany. Wait! my Bethany? I have a girlfriend! But I also cheated on her and got Beth pregnant...oh god...what's going on with me?

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked quietly. Everyone turned to look at me. Gabriella nodded and we waited until we could see her.

After a couple of hours Dr. Ramos, I presume came in and said visiting hours were opened to us. Beth was asleep so that's why we didn't visit her. I let my family and The Bolton's go first. I wanted to be last.

_Gabriella's POV._

Tyler said he'd visit her last. Tyler's family went in first as well as Troy, Riley and me. After a while of them talking Tyler's family left and Troy and Riley went to get something to drink. I went over to Bethany and she just sat there and then looked at me. She scooted over, patted the spot next to her. I don't know how I did it but us both being pregnant and sitting by each other, that's a miracle.

"I'm sorry, Gabi."

"Don't be sorry, Beth. It's not your fault. I promise."

"I think...I think I'm going to go away for awhile." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"After the baby is born...I'm gonna give the baby to Tyler's family and go...I just...I really don't want to stay here any more. But I do want to be in my baby's life. I'll visit here and there but I'll leave Tyler and them my number so they can update me. I just don't know what to do any more." She sighed and looked at the window.

"Bethany, you don't have to go. I will help you. Troy will help you, Riley will help you an--" I was cut off by a voice.

"I'll help you." It was Tyler Scott. Bethany looked up and gave him a weak smile and turned back to the window. I gave Tyler a nod and left the room.

_Tyler's POV_

I overheard every word she said and it hurt me that she would want to do that. I sat in the hospital chair beside her bed and looked at her. She was really beautiful and she didn't deserve the way I treated her.

"Beth, I don't know what to say." I began.

"Then don't talk." she said quietly.

"Beth...I can't ruin my rep at school. I can't let them know I cheated on my girlfriend. I mean it was just a one night thing." I hated saying these things but I just couldn't stop myself from saying them.

"A one night thing? Oh yes, just a one night thing that took my virginity and it left me pregnant." she retorted. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I'm not going to be there any more."

"Beth what are you saying?"

"After the baby's born, take care of her. The doctor said it's going to be a girl. So just take care of her. Name her anything you want. I just...can't deal with a part of you with me when I first look at her. Because every day you hurt me. And I just don't think I can handle it any more. Please understand. I just can't deal." I nodded. I would go with whatever she decided to do.

"If that's what you want."

"It is." I sighed. This wasn't going to be good for me at all.

* * *

I had time, so I updated. Ummm, I'm getting all the pictures from Tanner's funeral soon. So I might show you them. He had a beautiful casket. Ok, I'm going to start writing this story more and finish it. After this story I might do another sequel but it would have to depend on the very last chappy. tehe. ttyl guys.

--ashley


	22. Wake Up Call

Probably my longest chapter of this story. Tehe. SUMMER IS HERE FINALLY FOR ME! I have completed my A Zanessa Story on my lovexzanessaxlove youtube and I'm still in the process of WTAS on my ohsorandomash youtube and I'm making a new Zanessa Series called, I'm With You on my lovexzanessaxlove youtube. So checks those things out.tehe. I'm doing better. It's been two weeks since my nephew died and I'm taking it ok, I guess. But also! MTV Awards! WOOTWOOT! They let out a sneak peak of the Bella / James / Edward scene. Awesome. And Zac won an award for Breakthrough Performance! YAY! Vanessa gave Zac a kiss on the cheek a small hug and he said 'thanks babe'. AWWW! Ok continue on with the story.tehe.

* * *

Chapter 21

_2 months later..._

_(A/N: Gabriella is 7 ½ months and Bethany is 8 months pregnant.)_

_Gabriella's Point of View_

Bethany made a decision. I was standing by her. I just want her to be safe. She's got another month to go and I've got 1 ½. She was going to run. Troy and I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't. She thinks it's best for everyone.

Tyler was still with his girlfriend, which made me a little peeved that he could do that to Beth. She was pregnant with his child...but then again...Troy was like that at 18 with Sharpay and me. This is so hard.

I'm huge now. Huger than I was with Riley. Of course, I'm this big because I'm carrying Troy's twins. tehe. Troy. He's so hot. Ok...I'm going crazy. tehe. But he's so sexy. Oh my god. I think I'm like one of those sex crazed pregnant women. Oh shots_.(a/n: I say shots instead of shit at home. I think it's more me than cussing. I don't like cussing but I do that in my stories)_

It's Sunday and Troy should be getting back today with Riley. Troy had an away game and Riley tagged along. I love the relationship Troy and Riley have. It's adorable. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my cell started ringing.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest_

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath

Let go, Let go, Let go, Let go, Let go, Let go, Let go

feel this  
can you feel this  
my heart beating out of my chest

feel this  
can you feel this  
salvation under my breath

It was Troy. I smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama!" I smiled at my daughter's voice.

"Hey Riley, how's it going?"

"Good!"

"Did daddy let you use his phone?" I heard her giggle.

"Yep. We're on the bus driving mama. Actually the man at the front is but I'm sitting by daddy." I giggled.

"Riles, put daddy on." She giggled and handed the phone to Troy.

"Hey sexy mama." I giggled at his comment.

"Hey hot shot. Congrats on the win! I saw it on T.V."

"Thanks babe. Hey listen we'll be home in a few hours. I love you Gabi. I just want you to know that." I smiled.

"I love you too Troy. You and Riley both. Hey listen, It's getting past my bed time." It was 9pm. But I had to go to bed early, because Troy says I need to keep my energy up. So I agreed.

"Alright. Babe, I got names for the twins."I smiled. He got to pick one name and I got to pick the other.

"Okay well you can tell me when you get home."I heard him laugh.

"Alright. Now get in bed. Riley says goodnight."

"Night baby." I said and hung up and made my way up the stairs. I stopped when I heard Bethany cry out loudly. I hurried the best I could to her room and opened the door as fast as anyone could. I saw Bethany clutching her stomach in pain. She was going into Labour.

...**.**

I got Beth to the hospital the best I could and got her a room and she was going to have the baby today. It was so exciting...but then again her decision wasn't her best. I think I'm going to try and convince her to re-decide. But first I had to make some calls. Troy first.

I waited for the ring and then I heard it pick up.

"Hey, baby." sweet talker Bolton.

"Troy are you almost home?"

"Yeah, we just pulled up in the driveway, the bus driver is getting mine and Riles bags. Why what's wrong!?" He started to panic.

"Well get to the hospital."

"Oh my god! Gabi! The babies aren't dude for another 2 months!" did this boy not know that I'm dude in 1 1/2 months?

"It's not me! It's Beth! her water broke!" I said into my cell. He seemed to calm down.

"Oh thank god it's not you. I would of beaten myself up if I wasn't there for the birth of our boys." I giggled at him. He was too worried about me. I wouldn't blame him.

"Well hurry." I said.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly." He said and hung up. Now I had to Call Tyler's parents and him. I got out Tyler's number and called him.

...**.**

_Tyler's point of view..._

I was laying on my bed making out with Marisol and we were actually going all the way. I mean my first time was with Bethany, but what the fuck ever. It's my girlfriend that matters more than anything. I lo--like her. I had taken off Marisol's shirt and she was left in her jeans and a bra...very hot. I was sucking on her neck, then the phone rang. I sighed and continued to kiss Mare(Marisol). It rang and rang, so I got frustrated and hit the speaker phone button...

"Hello?" I asked breathing heavenly.

"Tyler! get to the hospital right now!" damnit! It was Gabriella.

"Why?" I asked and told Mare to be quiet and she nodded. She started kissing my neck, making me horny...

"Bethany! She having the baby!" damnit...I'm not going. Sure, I knocked her up...but she doesn't want to stay around. That's why I haven't spoken to her since she was in the hospital two months ago. To leave like that...no.

"So? She's fine." Marisol looked at me confused. She was the head cheerleader and a very hot one, might I say.

"Tyler! Bethany is having your baby! And your not going to come down here!?"shit. I looked at Marisol, who was under me...and she was mad. She found out that I had gotten Bethany Martin pregnant. Greattttt.

"Your the one that got her pregnant!!"Marisol shouted getting up and putting her shirt on. I groaned.

"Thanks a lot Gabriella!" I shouted at the phone.

"Well, you should of told your girlfriend!" she fought back.

"Yeah you should of. Your a jerk if you don't go down there and help Beth!" Whoa! Who is this Marisol and where has she gone?

"Wait? Why do you care?" I asked her standing up.

"Tyler! I have classes with Bethany and she helps me and I thought who ever the father of her baby was a real idiot for not being there and helping her! And I come to find out you cheated on me and got Beth pregnant. If you don't go down there and help her with that baby, then we're through. I can get pass the cheating but if you don't go and help her I swear, Tyler Scott...you will never see me again." I was so confused.

"She's leaving after the baby is born, and then she handing it over to me and my parents and she's gone!" I shouted at my girlfriend.

"So!? God your selfish!" Marisol said and ran out of my room.

"Tyler, get your ass down here! You should actually listen to your girlfriend. She's right." Gabriella said and hung up. Stupid Bethany. She just had to have the baby today!

...**.**

_Gabriella's Point of View..._

Tyler pissed my off. But that girlfriend of his...WOOTWOOT! I was beginning to like Marisol..even though I haven't met her yet. I decided to go ahead and call Tyler's parents. I highly doubt that Tyler would call them. I think Tyler bi-polar or something. Because, the last time I saw him he was concerned...but then again what Bethany said sent Tyler over the edge. I dialed Nick's cell number, Leslie had given me.

"Hello?" the male voice answered.

"Nick?"

"Yes this is him. Can I ask who is calling." Nick said.

"Oh, I'm Gabriella Bolton. I'm Bethany's social worker. Ummm I just wanted to let you know that Bethany is going into labour. I called your son, but...oh gosh...how do I say this...He was I think in the about to have sex with Marisol." I hated saying that but Tyler doesn't need to get another girl pregnant."

"Oh great...well about Tyler any way. He just doens't learn. Leslie and I will be at the hospital in a few...after we speak to our son." I had to smile at his awareness of what his son was gonna do again.

"Ok, well Bethany is in room 19 on the delivery ward."

"Alright and thanks again Gabriella."

"No problem." I said and hung up and made my way back to Beth's room. I walked in there and Bethany was breathing in and out and looked like she was scared.

"Beth, I'm right here if you need anything." I said and she nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked Troy and Riley. They gave me a hug each and then Troy went over to Beth and told her everything would be ok.

_20 minutes later..._

Nick, Leslie, Alyson and Ben show up and come into Bethany's room and see she's asleep.

"How long has she been out?" Leslie asked.

"About 12 minutes. She's got contractions here and there. But she's dilated at 4 right now." I said quietly. Leslie nodded and then the door opened again and in came Marisol.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." She said politely.

"Hello Marisol." the said in unison.

"Where's Tyler?" Alyson smirked.

"I don't know and don't care. I found out about Beth and called him out on it." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I heard the conversation. Marisol, totally told Tyler what he needed to do." I said and everyone except Bethany quietly laughed.

"Mommy...I'm hungry." I looked and saw Riley looking at me. I looked at Troy and he nodded.

"Let's go Riles," Troy said bending down and putting Riley on his back. For a 9 year old she's light, like I was." Ella, Babe I'm going to take Riles to McDonald's or something. I highly doubt she'll eat the cafeteria food. You want anything?" I shook my head and he gave me a kiss and Riley said bye to everyone and they left.

"You have a cute family, Gabriella." I looked and saw Nick speaking.

"Thank you." I sat down in the chair beside Beth's bed.

"Gabriella?" Marisol spoke up.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Weren't you in Bethany's position a long time ago, like when you were 17? I read it in like a interview Troy had with Rolling Stones(tehe)." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I was 18 and a Senior at East High. The wildcat baby is Riley, my 9 year old daughter."

"That's the wildcat baby?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...We got Saturday Detention and I was 7 months pregnant and Troy was with his ex, Sharpay who is now one of my best friends, but they broke up that weekend. There was a storm and it made us have to stay inside the library until Monday. Well Riley didn't want to stay in any more and I had to give birth in the Liberians office. But they made that into a storage room a few years ago for all the books and stuff."

"I would never want to have a baby at school." Alyson said.

"And you better not." Nick said. I laughed as well as everyone else and I looked over at Bethany, and she was stirring awake. This was going to be a few hours...or more.

...**.**

_(a/n: I really don't feel like writing the birth...so we're just going to skip it...but the rest gets good.tehe)_

_still Gabriella's point of view..._

_The Next Day..._

I looked at Beth, she was tired. I would be too if I popped a baby out...wait...I'm going to soon...but with two babies. I sighed. I finally talked to Bethany about her decision...And I got her to change her mind. It wasn't easy, but I did it. Bethany didn't name the baby yet. She wants Tyler to be there to sign the baby certificate. He's not here. He wasn't here for his baby girl's birth. Yes Bethany had a healthy baby girl. It's been a couple of hours since she gave birth and Nick and Leslie are already in love with their granddaughter. She was suppose to have a boy, but I guess things change.

"Gabriella?" I looked to see Bethany looking at me.

"Hey Beth, how you feeling?"

"Sore and Tired. He's not here yet is he?" She asked sighing already knowing the answer.

"No...he's--"

"Here."came a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Tyler standing there with an ashamed face on him. I scowled at him and gave Bethany a nod and left the room. I went and sat with Troy, who had Riley in his lap asleep. I layed my head against his shoulder and feel asleep.

...**.**

_Tyler's point of view_

"Beth..I'm sorry." I said looking down. I was sitting in the chair beside her hospital bed.

"You missed everything." she said quietly.

"Yeah, well your going to be missing everything once you leave." I spat at her. She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"If you were here about 2 hours before I gave birth then you would've heard that I'm not leaving. I'm going to be staying with your parents with my daughter."...I should of came. Stupid.Stupid. Stupid...me.

"I'm sorry Beth. I really really really am sorry. I mean, Marisol and I...are basically over..."

"Your over. She was here and said she was breaking up with you because you didn't show. She's not mad at me nor, you...well you for not coming and helping me through this." I sighed. I now had no girlfriend.

"Beth...I want to work...on us. If you will let me." I really wanted to start something with Beth. I mean we have a baby together.

"I'm not saying no, but Tyler...you need to prove to me that you can do this." I nodded my head.

"Anything."

"First, we need to name her." I laughed along as she did.

"What names do you like?" I asked and took her hand in mine and traced her fingers.

"I like the name Grace." I nodded.

"I like it too. So Grace Martin?"she shook her head no.

"No. Grace Elizabeth Scott." I was stunned.

"I just think it would be better if she had your last name, in all." I smiled and kissed her hand. She was letting me in and I was happy. I had Beth, Grace and our friends and family.

R&R:)

--Ashley


	23. Perfect

Author's Note: Sorry Guys for not updating sooner. I've been EXTREMELY busy. I'm actually writing two new stories. I was just writing one. But then I was watching Home Alone 2 on Starz(cable) and I got an idea just from like Kevin being alone in new york and etc. Kevin is an person in Home Alone if you didn't know. But In the next chapter, which will probably be the Epilogue, I'll add the summary of my new story:)

* * *

Chapter 22

_1 1/2 month later..._

"COME OUTTT!!NOW!!" Gabriella Bolton screamed. She was tired of being pregnant with Twins. All the twins did was kick and russle. Troy came into the room and sighed. His wife had been like this for the past week. Gabriella was a week overdue. And it was making her very hormonal.

"Babe, don't scream at my boys."Troy said and Gabriella sighed. She wanted them to hurry and come out. She was 9 months and a week overdue and it was too much for Gabriella.

"Troyyyyyyy! Please do something! Give me something spicy, I don't know! DO SOMETHING!" Gabriella whined.

"Babe, you wanted to do this the right way. So no. We're going to let nature take it's course." Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"Daddy!" Riley said coming down the stairs. Troy turned his head towards his 9 year old daughter.

"Hey Riles, What's up?"

"I'm bored. Ellie is with her grandma today. When is Granny Manny and Papa Kale coming back from New York?" She asked and then turned towards Gabriella.

"Riley, Granny and Papa were coming back a few years ago, but Papa got a really great job. So they stayed. I wish they were here." Gabriella said. Troy smirked and Gabriella looked at him confused. "Troy Bolton what have you got up your sleeve?"

"5..4..3..2.." Just before he said 1, the doorbell rang. Gabriella was confused. Troy told Riley to go and get the front door. Riley nodded and went and opened the door and squealed.

"Granny and Papa!" Riley squealed hugging Manny and Kale Montez. Gabriella gasped. Troy got her parents back!

"MOM!DAD!"Gabriella screamed from the sofa. Manny and Kale, came in and saw their daughter, very pregnant and ready to pop.

"Aww Hunny!"Manny said and went and engulfed her daughter in her arms.

"Mom! Make them come out!!"Gabriella whined and Manny quietly giggled.

"Hunny, what can I do? You have to let nature take it's course."

"Stop!!Don't agree with Troy! I want them out! Daddy!!"

"Awww baby girl come here."Kale Montez said and opened his arms to his only daughter. Gabriella waddled into her father's arms and stayed there. Gabriella relax being with her father. She was a daddy's girl like Riley was to Troy. Kale back them onto the couch and he held her. Gabriella feel asleep within minutes.

"Finally!"Riley said quietly. Kale, Manny and Troy gave her a weird look.

"Mommy was being too loud. She needed a nap. Thanks Papa Kale." The adults laughed.

_A Few Days Later..._

Kale and Manny had decided to move back for their future grandson's. They moved into a house down from Jack and Lucille, Which was near Troy and Gabriella's house.

Bethany...

Ahh, Bethany still has a room at the Bolton household but chose to live with Tyler and his family and help raise their daughter Grace. Gabriella was happy for Bethany and was glad everything worked out for the best.

Gabriella was currently lying down and rubbing her huge bump and watching re-runs of her favorite show One Tree Hill. It was the fourth season and Haley was on the stage talking when she announced that she was going into labor. Right then and there Gabriella felt pain in her stomach. She was going into labor.

"Troy!" she hollered for her husband.

_Downstairs..._

"Riley go and see what mom wants while I finished fixing lunch." Even though Troy was famous with basketball and everything, he still did housework. He thought it was better he do it then a maid. Riley got up from her stool at the kitchen bar and said a faint ok and ran up the stairs, into her daddy and mommy's room.

_Riley's POV_

I ran up the stairs and saw mom lying on the bed holding her stomach. Yes, my mom was having twins. I was excited that I get to be a big sister. I asked my mom what she and daddy were going to name my little brothers but they said when they were born they would tell me.

I walked into my parent's room and saw Mom getting bags and stuff from the closet while holding her stomach. I got worried.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked her and she turned around.

"Riley go get Daddy." I nodded and ran back downstairs.

"Daddy, Mom said to get you. She's holding her stomach." I saw my Dad turn fast and then run up the stairs.

_End of Riley's POV_

_Troy's POV_

I dashed up the stairs and ran into my room and saw Gabriella sitting on the bed breathing in and out. I knew that the twins were on their way. Her bags were already sitting on the floor next to her feet.

"They're coming aren't they?" I asked with a smile on my face. She looked up and gave me a faint smile and nodded.

"They're coming, Babe. And I can feel it." I smiled and helped her. I saw Riley standing in the door frame.

"Riley, can you grabs mom's bag's while I help take her to the car?" I asked and she nodded and grabbed the bags as I helped Gabi up and downstairs. I looked through the window and saw a few paps out there. Great. I stopped by the front door.

"Riles come with me with Mom's bags and we'll get the car and Gabs you stay right here, ok?" Gabriella nodded and me and Riley headed out.

"Troy! Riley!"

"Daddy, is mom going to have the babies today?" Riley asked and I nodded.

"Yep, baby girl. Just think maybe by tomorrow you'll have your brother's to look out for." I said and she smiled. Paps were taking our pictures. They really didn't bother me. But if they got to close to me or my family, it won't be pretty.

"Troy! Where's Gabriella!" It was Jeff. One of the nice paps. I smiled at him.

"She's inside. We'll be back in a second." I said and headed to the garage and opened it with my opener on my key ring. Riley handed me Gabriella's bags and I placed them in the backseat next to Riley as she climbed in. I got in our Range Rover and drove to the front of our house.

"Stay in the car Riley and I'll go get mom." I said.

"Ok, daddy." I got out and the paps were taking pictures and etc.

"Hey Troy, how's it going man?" one of them asked.

"Ummm, it's about to get a lot better." I said while they were video taping me.

"Why's that?" another asked.

"Wait see dudes." I said and opened my front door. "Gabriella, come on, babe." I said and she stepped out breathing in and out still.

"Whoa!"we heard them say.

"Hey Gabriella!" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff." Gabriella said back.

Jeff is a cool guy. He's not like every paps guy. He actually helps Gabriella out since she's pregnant. Gabriella was hurting my hand with her grip. I got to the car door and Jeff opened for us.

"Thank you Jeff." Gabriella and I said at the same time.

"Any time Troy, Gabriella. I hope you have a safe trip." He said and I nodded.

"Is Gabriella going into Labor?!" One of them asked.

"Yes I am. Now if you don't let Troy pass so he can take me, I will scream. And right now I'm in pain!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"GUYS! Let EM' through!" Jeff yelled and they backed off.

"Thanks man." I said and shut Gabi's door and headed for the driver's side and got in.

_At the hospital..._

Gabriella was taken into a room and Riley stayed with me so I could go call our friends and parents. I left my cell at home, which would of been better. The nurse was kind enough to let me use the desk phone if I autographed a picture for her son. I agreed and started with Manny and Kale.

"Hello? Montez residence." Kale said.

"Hey Kale, Gabriella is going into labor."

"Alright, thanks for letting us know Troy."

"Of course I would."

"Manny! Gabi's in labor! Bye Troy." Kale said and hung up. I sighed. Now my parents. I saw Riley on her cell. I got her one, when Gabriella found out she was pregnant again. Riley really didn't care if she had one. I told her to keep it so that if it was an emergency, to call me or mom. I let her pick it out and she got a simple camera phone that was black.

"Riles, call Grandma Lucille and Papa Jack for me and tell them to come to the hospital ok?" She nodded and started calling. I dialed my best friends number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?"

"Taylor? Where's Chad at?"

"Oh, he's somewhere in the house. Sharpay, Zeke and Jason are here talking and etc. Ryan and Kelsi came too they made a surprise visit. We would of invited you and Gabs and Riley but you've busy." she said.

"Yeah, it's cool. Get Chad for me." I said and she said ok and I waited until I heard shuffling with the phone and a male voice picked up.

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

"Hey Man. Listen. If I told Taylor she would of screamed her head off." I heard him chuckle.

"Tell us what?"

"Gabriella's going into labor." I said.

"FINALLY!" Chad shouted.

"Chad! Be quiet!" A faint voice from Sharpay.

"Sorry!" Chad shouted back.

"OK, so get everyone up here..."I said.

"Will do, buddy."and he hung up.

_End Troy's POV_

_Meanwhile With Riley..._

_Riley's POV_

I started dialing my papa's cell number and waited until I heard him on the other line.

"Hey Riley, what's going on princess?"

"Papa, Mom's going to have the babies and daddy said to call you and grandma Lucille."

"Thanks baby girl for calling."

"No Problem Papa."

"Me and Grandma will see you soon, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, Bye papa." I said and hung up. I didn't really want a cell phone because I really didn't need it but daddy said just for emergencies.

"Daddy, Grandma Lucille and Papa are coming." I said.

"Thanks, Riles." Dad said.

_Troy's POV_

_A couple of hours later..._

My parents, Ella's Parents and our friends arrived about 30 minutes after we called them. Gabriella was 5 cm dilated and she had another 5 to go. Riley was in the waiting room with our friends, while Gabriella and My parents and me were in Gabriella's room.

"I want them out, Mami." Gabriella whined.

"Mija, your going to have to put through this. You had Riley at 18. Now look 9 years later your in labor with Twins. Honey you can do this. Daddy and I believe in you." Manny Montez said soothing her daughter, stroking her hair.

"Mom's right Gabs." Kale said.

"Babe, I'm right here. We got through it the first time. We can do it for a second." I said.

"More like third." My mom mumbled. I looked at her confused.

"Well she's having twins. It's basically like she's going into labor twice, which she is." I nodded in agreement. I looked at Ella and she was asleep. Only about...10 maybe more hours to go...or less.

_7 hours later..._

I sat beside Gabriella. She once again fell asleep. But every once in a while a contraction would hit and she'd be breathing in and out. Our parents left and went to grab Riley and get some food. Everyone took turns to see her. Now it was just me to see her. I heard the door open and in walked our doctor.

"Hey Troy, I'm here to check on her." I nodded at Dr. Roberts. She was an amazing doctor. She wasn't the doctor we've been going too but my mom knows her. I shook Gabriella awake and told her Dr. Roberts was here to check on her.

"She's fully dilated. I'm going to go get a delivery room set up and I'll be back to come and get you." She said and we both nodded.

"This is it baby." I said. Gabriella smiled.

"About time! I'm happy though." I nodded and kissed her lips.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked her.

"Let's talk about it when the babies are born." she said.

"They're going to be boys." I said.

" I told you they might not." she said.

"The doctor even said they were to be boys." I defended.

"I bet you 20 bucks that one is a girl." She said. Oh! she's on.

"Fine. I bet you 20 bucks both boys."

"Deal." I chuckled and the Dr. Roberts came back in and got Gabriella. She told me to go put some scrubs on. The nurse in the hallway gave them too me. I told her I'd be right back and she nodded. I went into the waiting room and saw everyone. I had scrubs in my hands. My mom was the first to see. She got up and started to help me tie and put the scrubs on. Everyone else came up and looked at me.

"I'll be back within the hour." I said. They nodded.

"Bring those boys into the world, son." My dad said. I nodded and I heard Manny laugh.

"Gabriella thinks ones a girl." she said.

"Me and her have a bet going on. If I'm right she's owes me 20." they laughed. I know they're going to be boys. I heard the waiting room door open and a nurse pop her head out.

"Troy? Gabriella wants you." I nodded and heard good lucks and went to the delivery room. I walked into the delivery room and saw Gabriella and she saw me and smiled. I walked over and she laughed at me.

"You look weird in green scrubs." I smiled and shook my head at her comment. Dr. Roberts came in and sat down at the foot the delivery bed and helped host Gabriella legs back.

"Ok, Gabriella when the next contraction hits I want you to push and Troy count to 10 for me." I nodded. I gave my hand out to Gabriella to take and the contraction hit. I started counting and Gabriella pushed. The nurses helped me count to 10 to give Gabriella the courage. Gabriella pushed a few more times and then Dr. Roberts said she could see the first babies head. I continued to count to 10 as she pushed.

"Gabriella one more push and we'll have baby 'A' out and into the world." I smiled. Baby 'A'. Gabriella pushed and I counted. Cries filled the room.

"Baby 'A' is a boy!" Dr. Roberts said and I grinned.

"Ok Gabriella your doing so great! When the next contraction hits push." Gabriella nodded and started pushing when it hit.

"Erggggggg!" Gabriella groaned and layed back. I had to push her back up so she could deliver better. She whined that it hurt.

"I know baby, but we already have one boy. We need the other one. so I can prove to you that I was right." Gabriella laughed a small laugh and started pushing again.

"One more big push Gabriella." Dr. Roberts said.

"ERGGGGG!" Gabriella groaned and our baby was out. Cries filled the room once again.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Bolton. You have two perfectly healthy baby boys!" BONCHICKAWAHWAH!(sp?..tehe) I won! I smirked and Gabriella laughed. The nurses handed Gabriella both of our newly sons to her in her arms. I grinned.

"I won." I said.

"Yes, you won." she said smiling. The nurse took our new sons and another doctor cleaned up Gabriella and took her back to her room. While that was going on I took off the scrubs and went into the waiting room. Riley saw me and smiled. I opened my arms and she ran into them. I lifted her up and placed her on my hip. She was very pettie like her mom and was like a 5 year old but in reality 9 years old. But after all she was premature. Everyone got up and and came over to me.

"Well, Gabriella just had two perfectly healthly baby...boys." I smiled and got claps on my back, hugs from the girls and mom's.

"So I have two new brothers?" Riley asked smiling. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yep, you want to go see them?" I asked and Riley squealed and nodded. Everyone else followed behind me and we went towards Gabriella's room. I opened the door and Riley got down from my arms and went towards the bed and started aweing at the sight of her baby brothers.

"Mom! What's their names?" I smiked at her. Yes I asked her about the names before we were born, but the thing was...I told her when he was 7 months that if they were two boys I wanted to name the first names and she could name the middle. She agreed.

"Ask your daddy." she smirked back at me. I sat in the chair and everyone waited for me to say something.

"So are you going to tell us are not!?" Sharpay demanded. I chuckled and nodded.

When the babies open their eyes I'll tell you who is who." I said. Everyone groaned. A couple minutes later one of my boys opened their eyes.

"Ok! We're in business!"Sharpay shouted and we laughed.

"Well would you look at that, Troy, " Chad said. I looked and saw that it was Baby 'A', and he had Brown eyes.

"Well no Bolton charm." Taylor said.

"Troy who is this baby?" Manny and my mom asked.

"That would be Caleb." I said.

"How would you know though son?"Kale asked me this time.

"I bet all of you 10 bucks, that Baby 'B' will have blue eyes.

"Your on, Man." Zeke, Chad and Ryan said at the same time. I smirked and then Baby 'B' opened his eyes.

"I believe you guys owe me 10." I said. They all groaned and handed me the money. I took baby 'B' out of Gabriella's arms and smiled.

"Troy who is baby 'B'?" Gabriella asked.

"Charlie."

"What about their middle names?"my parents asked.

"Gabriella and I decided that I would give them their first names and she would give them their middle names." I said.

"That sounds reasonable." Ryan said as Kelsi agreed.

"Since Troy chose their first names, I decided that if they were Boys, that Troy and I would give them our father's names. But if one girl one boy, it would be that I would give the little girls middle name and Troy would give the little boy's middle name. But since they are both boys, their middle names are Kale and Jack." All the woman awed and I smiled.

"So who gets who?" My dad asked.

"Well..." I started." I think Charlie should get my dad's name." I said turning to Gabriella.

"Charlie Jack Bolton, I LOVE it!" Sharpay exclaimed and we laughed.

"And that leaves Caleb Kale Bolton." Gabriella said. Riley smiled and kissed the babies heads.

"Perfect."

* * *

OK my longest chapter yet so far!tehe. I think the next one is the Epilogue.tehe.

Baby 'A' is Caleb Kale Bolton

Baby 'B' is Charlie Jack Bolton

P.S.- tell me what ya think about the names;


	24. Epliogue

Author's Note: Ok I had a question about the new babies names and etc.

_**princesspink1001-**_Ok, Baby 'A' which is Caleb has Brown Eyes.

Baby 'B' which is Charlie has Blue Eyes.

I hope that clears something up:)

This is the LAST chapter. The epilogue! Yes, I know it's sad. What was suppose to be a One-Shot turned into a story!tehe.

* * *

Chapter 23: _Epilogue_

_10 years later..._

_Gabriella's point of view..._

I think I set my life exactly how I wanted it. Everything I could dream of happened. I got the guy, I got married, and I got the family. Nothing could be better. Well when Caleb and Charlie were 2, I found out we were pregnant again and that time a little gitl and we named her Katie Elizabeth Bolton. And then when Katie was 3 we found out we were pregnant again but this time with twins. A girl and a boy which we named Noah Alexander Bolton and Isabella Marie Bolton. So we then had to move to a bigger house and we had to have it built. So now we live in a giant house with 10 bedrooms.

Troy and I have our own bedroom, and then Riley has her own room. She's in college but lives from home and we're happy. Then Charlie and Caleb are sharing. They could live in separate rooms but they chose to live in the same room. Katie has her own room. And then Noah and Bella have their own rooms. So we have an empty room ready for when one of the twin boys want their own room, which would be soon with all their fighting lately. Then that leaves 3 rooms. Well we have one of those rooms as a play room and the one is a guest bedroom and then...well maybe I shouldn't tell you just yet.tehe.

"MOMMY!"Bella screamed. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I saw Isabella and Noah fighting over a Ninja turtle. Oh lord help me on my soul.

"Bella, that's Noah's ninja turtle." I said as calmly as I could get.

"BU--"

"BELLA!" Oh snaps, Troy. Bella dropped the toy quickly. Troy was still playing pro basketball just not as much. He only stays on home games. He never goes on away games anymore after I almost fell when I was pregnant with Katie. So he's very protective over me.

"Isabella. That's Noah's toy. Give it to him and you can go get your doll." Bella nodded and ran upstairs to her room. I groaned.

"Babe, you ok?" Troy asked looking concerned.

"Yesssser." I said and he grinned.

"Hey mom, dad." Riley said coming in from the front door with Ellie, her best friend trailing behind her.

"Hey Riles, Ellie." I said and waved at Ellie. She has become part of our family. Jason, her father and Troy's team mate was killed when Ellie was 17 a Junior in High school and had to come and live with us. We all were sad that our friend was gone. Ellie didn't really have anyone, but she referred us as her second parents.

"Hey momzer and dadzer." Ellie said. She's always been one of a kind.

"Ellie, your weird." Troy said. I elbowed him in the side and he looked at me.

"Owww." he complained.

"I'm sorry you big baby." I said in a baby voice.

"You SOOO like Grace! I'm telling Riley, Katie, Mom and Dad and the twins!" I heard Caleb teasing. They were coming in from Bethany and Tyler's. After High School, Tyler popped the question and they got married 4 months later. They went to college and then during their sophomore year of college, Beth found out she was pregnant again and it all worked out in the end. They had a little boy named, Ethan. He's adorable. Over the years, Grace and the boys grew up together and Charlie and Grace were always the best of friends. It was cute actually.

"I DO NOT!ERG!"I heard a shove and a closet door slam. Troy ran faster than I did, at the moment and made it to the scene. Charlie had shoved Caleb into the coat closet and locked the door and stood in front of the door, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Charlie, man what's the hold up?"Riley asked. She was such a great big sister.

"Dude, Riles make Caleb shut up." Charlie said groaning.

"LET ME OUT!DAD!MOM!!GET ME OUT!!...EW! I think I see DEAD PEOPLE! AHHHHHHHHH!!GET ME OUT GET ME OUT!!RIGHT NOW!!CJ!!"Caleb screamed. Everyone laughed. CJ was Charlie's nickname.

"CJ, let him out." Troy said. Charlie groaned, unlocked the door and went upstairs. Caleb started beating on the door. I saw in the corner of my eye, Noah coming in and heard banging and went to the door and opened it. Caleb fell flat on his face.

"Thanks, Noah."

"for what?"Noah asked showing off his dazzling blue eyes.

"Letting me out."Caleb said getting up.

"Ummm...ok."Noah said and ran off. I giggled at Noah. He had my shyness and was very calm about everything.

_Saturday Detention_

_Troy's POV_

"Troy!My man!" Chad said shouting coming into my house with all the kids and, Tay, Shar, Zeke, Kels and Ryan following.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SHARPAY!" I shouted and she gave me the dirtiest look.

"What?" I asked.

"Your making fun of a 8 month pregnant woman, dude." Zeke said. Sharpay waddled away.

"Smooth TROY BOLTON!" I heard Gabriella shout. It was that same night and we were having the gang and everyone come out.

"Smooth Troy." the girls chanted and left. The guys laughed and we headed out back to where the kids were. Sharpay and Zeke had three kids, Lana, Corey and Sophie and one on the way. They had found out it was twins. Weird. Ryan and Shar are twins and Ryan and Kelsi have twin girls Mandy and Miley(tehe) and Mia. Then Tay and Chad have Kyle, Carrie and Cameron. Out of the whole gang, Gabs and I have the most kids. What can I say my woman must love me. I'm so dead if she ever heard that.

"Like, I'm officially hot."Sharpay complained.

"Well it's July. I'm assuming it's suppose to be." Chad said and Tay smacked him in the head. We all laughed.

"Dad?" I looked up and saw Katie and she was holding her puppy that Gabi and I got her for her birthday last month. It was still a baby. We had gotten her a golden retriever and she had to name it buddy.

"Hey, Katie. Come here." I said and opened my arms for her to come into. Katie was 8 and very very shy around people. Even the gang.

"Katie, how's Buddy?" Kelsi asked.

"good." she answered quietly. She leaned up and whispered something into my ear and I nodded and she went inside.

"Troy what did Katie want?"Gabriella asked.

"If she can go watch a movie in our room." I said. Gabriella nodded.

"Why is Katie so shy?"Sharpay asked out of the blue.

"Ask her mother." I said.

"Troy!"Gabriella shouted and everyone laughed.

"No for reals." Ryan said continuing Sharpay's subject. I shrugged.

"She just is a daddy's girl. She's shy and she doesn't ask for anything." Gabriella said. I nodded.

"Why did she want to watch it in your room?" Tay asked.

"Don't know. But I bet anything she's watching Air Bud." I said smirking.

"OH NO BOLTON!"Chad said. "Last time I put on a bet was on the twin boys of yours and you won." I smirked and we all laughed.

"So what's so exciting about today?" I looked over at Gabriella.

"We have news." I said.

"What?your fish died?"Zeke asked.

"Hey! Herbert was a good fish!" I defended the fish I had gotten for the twin boys.

"Nuh uh daddy! I told the fishy to swim in the bathtub with Bella and he go on his back and no swim!" Noah said running past and stopping. The twins were mad at Noah for that.

"Noah go play with your sister." I said. Noah shrugged ok and we all laughed.

"On with the news!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok! Gabriella and I--"

"Momzer's pregger's again." Ellie blurted out.

"Are you for reals!?" Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay exclaimed. Gabriella nodded with a smile. I got hand claps on my back and hand shakes.

"Damn. Troy you can't keep Gabs off of ya." Chad smirked.

"What can I say? she's thinks I'm sexy." I said and everyone laughed while Gabriella blushed.

"Don't blush babe, you know you like it." I smirked. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Gabs don't feel bad. All our men are like that." Taylor whispered. She smiled.

"How far along are you Gabs?" Kelsi asked.

"12 weeks today."

"How many is it this time?"Ryan asked.

"Believe it or not..."Gabriella started...

"Twins!?"the gang said in unison.

"Yep. she is. You know mom, for a 38 year old, you look like your 10 years younger." Riley commented.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Ummm...no comment." Everyone laughed.

"So what...we sit here and talk about what our lives are going to be like in the next 10 more years?" Chad asked. We all shrugged.

"let's go in. I'm hott, with a double t." Sharpay said getting up with Zeke's help. Everyone got up and brought kids in but Riley pulled me and Gabriella back, saying she wanted to talk to us.

_Riley's POV_

"What's up Riles?" Mom and Dad asked in unison.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too, baby." Mom said.

"I love you guys for everything you've done for me and I'm glad your always going to be here for me when I need you the most." I saw their eyes twinkle when they heard me say this. I was then pulled into a hug by mom and dad.

"Riley we love you too. _More_ than you will ever know."

* * *

It's over. Yesssssser. I am writing two new stories but I'm going to finish what I have up so far and then start my new ones.

The two new stories I'm writing are called, "The Boy Next Door" and "Runaway Found Home". Trust me guys your going to love them. Or at least I hope you do.tehe.lols.

OH! BTW...here is the ages and etc.

Sharpay & Zeke (both 38)

Lana - 8 years old

Corey- 6 years old

Sophie - 4 years old

Kelsi & Ryan(Kelsi 37/Ryan 38)

Mia- 8 years old

Mandy & Miley(tehe)- 6 years old

Taylor & Chad(both 38)

Kyle- 9 years old

Carrie- 7 years old

Cameron- 4 years old

Gabriella & Troy(both 38)

Riley- 19 years old

Caleb & Charlie - 10 years old

Katie- 8 years old

Noah & Isabella(aka:Bella) - 5 years old

Tyler & Bethany(both 28)

Grace- 10 years old

Ethan- 7 years old

I hope you guys likeeeed it!

love ya chicka/chico's!tehe.

x o x o  
Ashley


End file.
